


Music AU

by flickawhip



Category: Fleetwood Mac (Band), Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, Spice Girls
Genre: F/F, Girl Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Since we extended the plot some.





	1. General Note

Still just archiving. 

Chapter Titles will be parts.


	2. Nita and Lzzy Part 1

Nita had never really thought about the difference between herself and other women, she had never really cared too much either. Although she had been a little surprised when Stephanie McMahon had left Paul, although his words later that night had made her sure Stephanie had made the right choice. "So, for a chick with a dick... great job." Nita had sighed softly, glancing away and down, not knowing what to say even as her eyes met Lzzy's, her smile slightly shy even as she thanked him, walking away to join Lzzy, her voice low. "So.... I guess that's... me outed huh?" She and Lzzy had been flirting a little, and now she had a feeling that whatever had been brewing was dying. "I guess... what we had is over... huh?" She hated being edgy but she also knew that her keeping it all a secret might have been a problem.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:04 PM  
Lzzy Hale was lead singer and openly gay/shemale guitarist of Halestorm with younger brother Arejay...and part of a big group of best friends with Nita, Amy Lee, and Lindsey Stirling...she also appreared ESPN College Gameday joining Big N Rich for the opening theme, also had music for NXT, singing Ember Moon's theme song and Mae Young Classic 2018. Lzzy joined her friend at Evolution to open a great show...they met backstage after, she never hid her sexuality that much but kept being shemale a secret "Nita! you looked great out there girl, badass!" she smiled big in her leather pants and jacket as her eyes locked with her friend's "well..i still like you"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:06 PM  
Nita had smiled a little shyly. "You do?" Her question was slightly shy.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:07 PM  
"how can I not?" she stood taking Nita's hand "don't you go all shy on me now beautiful" she laughed softly  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:09 PM  
"You seen yourself lately? Kinda hard not to get shy around you." Nita teased. "You... always look so damn good."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:10 PM  
"I am pretty hot huh?" Lzzy tried not to sound cocky but knew she was sexy in all ways "I can say the same for you, I picked you over Amy!"  
she smiled fistbumping her brother, who liked Nita a bit "hey bro...she's with me" teasing him as he laughed  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:15 PM  
"Yeah, I'm with her man..." Nita laughed, nudging Lzzy a little. "You ready to go?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:16 PM  
she nodded and waved "goodnight!" smiling as she left with Nita  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:17 PM  
Nita smiled, kissing her cheek as they walked away. "So... you really don't mind my.... not-so-little secret..."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:19 PM  
Lzzy smiled at the kiss "not at all...I have a secret myself...to tell you" her hand took Nita's "how bout a game of...Truth or Dare at the hotel?"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:21 PM  
"That sounds like a good plan..." Nita smiled. "Maybe also a little... less clothing?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:22 PM  
"fuck clothing...just gets in the way...and you're too damn hot to be covered" Lzzy smiled big and winked, opening the limo door for her friend  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 7:24 PM  
"Not just me... cheeky bitch." Nita laughed, climbing into the limo all the same.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 7:25 PM  
"i'll show you cheeky bitch woman" she smirked evily as she climbed in after Nita, Limo drove off to the hotel  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:44 PM  
"Is that a promise, Miss Hale?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 8:46 PM  
"mmhmm very much Miss Strauss" she rubbed Nita's cheek softly "glad the Hotel is just right there"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
"Me too, I'd probably get bored on a long ride home..." Nita paused then added. "Then probably creep you out staring at your gorgeous face..."(edited)  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 8:49 PM  
Lzzy smiled looking at Nita "I know i'm hot...but damn i made you come out that damn closet, slam the door and burn that bitch to the ground....straight girls are so...mmm HOT!" she whispered in Nita's ear  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 8:53 PM  
"Yeah, what about formerly straight girls?" Nita teased, laughing slightly.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 8:54 PM  
"oh yeah they're hot too" Lzzy laughed aswell as the Limo stopped "Truth or Dare?" she started the game before stepping out  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:19 PM  
"Truth..." Nita shrugged, following her out the car and into the hotel.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 9:20 PM  
Lzzy smirked as they walked "ok...is it true during an interview when you were straight that you told the lady if you were into girls that i'd be first choice?" Lzzy got the room key opening the door  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
"Yeah, it's true..." Nita paused then added. "You were always first choice."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 9:24 PM  
"awww you're awesome, you were mine too, you sexy thing you" she walked into the room and turned the lamp on "damn i'm so hot I turned the lamp on..." Lzzy bit her lip slipping her jacket off waiting for Nita to ask her  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:25 PM  
Nita laughed, then smiled slightly. "Truth or dare?"  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 9:26 PM  
being unfraid she stared "i'll take the first Dare of the game" she smiled  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Yesterday at 9:27 PM  
Nita smirked. "Let's start easy then... I dare you... to kiss me."  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Yesterday at 9:28 PM  
"damn Nita come here" Lzzy laughed pulling her friend over and kissing her sexy mouth, holding hands  
________________________________________  
January 15, 2019  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Today at 1:31 PM  
Nita smiled, kissing back sweetly but passionately, letting their hands join together, entwining her fingers with Lzzy's.  
________________________________________  
Blossom Twin Kelly Knott (RP)Today at 1:34 PM  
Lzzy smiled again as they kissed, feeling herself harden a bit, her eyes widened "damn girl, told you I still liked you" she smirked "Truth or Dare?"  
________________________________________  
Taeler Hendrix (Shewolf)Today at 1:44 PM  
"Mmm... Dare I guess."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:45 PM  
Lzzy pulled away slowly and dug in her bag pulling out a shirt and showing Nita "got this shirt at the Mall the other day..cause damn who can hate titties?"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 1:58 PM  
Nita smirked slightly. "Cute shirt..." She paused, then shrugged and pulled her shirt off over her head.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:59 PM  
Lzzy smiled big staring "hot damn, beautiful" she stepped closer and pinched one, her arm around Nita's waist  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:00 PM  
"Yeah you are." Nita murmured, letting Lzzy fondle her as she wished.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:00 PM  
she blushed kissing on her friend's neck "wanna masterbate with me?" she whispered  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:01 PM  
Nita smiled. "Sure..." She paused then added. "If you're sure?"  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:03 PM  
"yeah I gotta break this damn shell" Lzzy stretched and took off her top, exposing her own titties  
"I love you Nita"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:06 PM  
"I love you too Lzzy." Nita smiled, gently kissing Lzzy. "You have beautiful tits."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:07 PM  
"thanks" Lzzy smiled kissing back helping her friend with her pants "cute tight ass" she smacked it then sat on the bed with her feet up, wearing boots "help me"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:10 PM  
Nita smiled, gently peeling the boots off before moving to help with her pants. "You're cute... you know that?" She spoke softly, pausing to look Lzzy over. "Nice cock by the way..." Her smile was soft even as she spoke. "Timid girl."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:12 PM  
she watched and bit her lip "am I?" Lzzy laughed a bit playfully trying to hide it "thanks, glad you're not scared" she stuck her tongue out and pulled her socks off "feels nice to lay down with a pretty chick like yourself"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:13 PM  
"Scared... of you? Lzzy..." Nita laughed softly. "I love you, idiot girl... of course I'm not scared."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:15 PM  
Lzzy laughed again "I didn't mean it like that....I love you too!" she reached out pulling Nita into bed with her and raspberried her neck, grabbing her ass  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:16 PM  
Nita laughed softly, her hands light on Lzzy's back. "Keep that up we'll both be rock hard."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:18 PM  
"i'm getting there if you press to me again like that" Lzzy felt her cock harden, toes curling with Nita's "can't help it...you're the girl of my dreams" she stared  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:28 PM  
"Well, then I guess dreams come true... for both of us." Nita murmured, reaching between them to tease Lzzy's cock gently. "Such a rockstar.... and babe."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:30 PM  
"they sure do" she arched feeling Nita's hand on her cock "you too, loved your performance at WrestleMania, you owned it" Lzzy slowly kissed on Nita's neck and down her chest, licking a nipple, her hand now between her girl's legs  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:31 PM  
"Easy to own it when you want to show off for your bestie..." Nita teased, her voice breaking into moans when Lzzy took control of her a little.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:33 PM  
"mmhmm" Lzzy suckled Nita's nipple, growing fully erect and excited, forgetting who's turn it was for their game that turned so sexual, bringing them closer than ever  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:35 PM  
"So.... shall we leave the game and indulge in a little.... sexy lady time?"  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:36 PM  
"yeah cause I couldn't concentrate on the game" Lzzy smiled and kissed Nita hard, holding her close  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:43 PM  
Nita kissed back just as hard. "Then.... stroking and sucking then Anal?"  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:44 PM  
she smiled "sounds like a good time" she playfully bit Nita's neck , rubbing on her pussy  
"can I ask you something Nita?"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:51 PM  
"Then ask me." Nita smiled, lightly stroking her lover's cock.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:53 PM  
"will you be my wife?" Lzzy moaned enjoying "mmm damn you have great hands" she kissed Nita's cheek  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:54 PM  
"Yes... I'll be your wife." Nita agreed instantly, kissing Lzzy. "My gorgeous girl."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:55 PM  
"My Hot Guitar Goddess" Lzzy smiled kissing back moaning, running her hand over Nita's chest and abs  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 2:57 PM  
"So... since we'll be married... soon..." Nita paused, then smiled slightly, focusing on her pride and love and speaking the words she was afraid. "Shall we make babies?"  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:58 PM  
"i'd love to make cute babies with you girl" she smiled at the thought "you know how to read minds, you're amazing and would make one heck of a Mommy" Lzzy laid back getting comfy  
"damn my weakness for blondes" she teased  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:02 PM  
"Yeah... my weakness for sweet brunettes." Nita teased, quickly mounting up, moaning as she sank down over Lzzy's cock, feeling herself stretch to fit her.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:03 PM  
"I've been all over with my hair" she laughed playing with Nita's hair a bit moaning as her girl sank on her cock "ooooo giddyup"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:24 PM  
"Yeah, the point still stands... you are sweet." Nita murmured, slowly setting a pace. "God, you feel so good."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:24 PM  
"you too, so warm mmmm" Lzzy held Nita's ass staring up "you're sweeter"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:25 PM  
"I'm yours." Nita murmured, moaning even as she kissed Lzzy softly.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:26 PM  
"and i'm yours my dear" she kissed back slowly arching as Nita rode, Lzzy's nipples hardened  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:28 PM  
Nita smiled, lightly teasing Lzzy's nipples as she upped her pace, feeling herself getting closer to cumming.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:30 PM  
Lzzy smiled enjoying "ooo" she pulled out making Nita lay back, holding her ankles and sliding back in thrusting, licking Nita's foot, loving the smell "mmm"  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:31 PM  
Nita had let Lzzy change the position, her breath coming in pants even as she moaned at the feel of Lzzy's thrusts and her tongue tickling her foot. "Lzzy.... I'm gonna cum soon..."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:32 PM  
"let loose babe, i'm about to bust a nut myself" Lzzy smiled and kept licking over her wifey's foot, sucking her toes as she thrusting hard and deep, enjoying the pussy  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:33 PM  
Nita soon cried out and came.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:36 PM  
"awww no crying" Lzzy bit her lip and pushed hard as came aswell making sure every drop was in "mmmm fuck!" she pulled out slowly leaning down and licking her wifey's pussy  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:41 PM  
"You are... so perfect."  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:43 PM  
"you're an angel" Lzzy teased "you'll be one of those Mommies with the baby monitor full blast, rehearsing and running to check on the baby, gonna be cute" she licked her way up kissing Nita  
________________________________________  
Nita Strauss (Shewolf)Today at 3:55 PM  
"You know you'll fuss too... I've seen you with Steph's kids." Nita teased.  
________________________________________  
Halestorm's Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:58 PM  
"maybe, mmhmm they're adorable" Lzzy laughed taking pics with her phone of them.


	3. Amy Lee/Tarja Turunen Part 1

Lzzy smiled sitting and holding her and Nita's babyboy Gibson, named after the guitars they loved to use, having longtime friend Amy Lee from Evanescence over at their home studio, who was there with 3 year old son Jack, singing Bring Me To Life as Lzzy did back up vocals wearing leather pants, topless and barefoot, hair short and messy sweating from jamming "oww! damn those vocals hit me hard Amy, voice like an Angel" laughing a bit as Gibson tried to grab the guitar "look Ma he wants to shred" smiling at her wife then playing Joan Jett's I Love Rock N Roll as Amy took a lil water break, Lzzy let her hold Gibson for a bit "Amy we have someone coming to meet you a bit later"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Last Friday at 10:27 PM  
"Hey baby boy..." Nita smiled, kissing her son and stroking Amy's back. "Don't look so freaked girl...."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Last Friday at 10:28 PM  
"yeah why so freaked out?" Lzzy smiled putting her guitar down stretching a bit  
"i mean i can always whip my penis out and there's a freak out moment" she laughed sipping from her bottle  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Last Friday at 10:31 PM  
"Ahhh, I bet I know." Nita teased. "Girl.... are you scared of our guest?" Amy had sighed and nodded. "Little bit..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Last Friday at 10:32 PM  
"oh my...no need to be scurred" hugging her friend "you'll love her" Lzzy kissed Nita, holding her  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Last Friday at 10:40 PM  
Nita smiled, kissing Lzzy softly. Amy sighed and shrugged. "Maybe..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Last Friday at 10:42 PM  
"it'll be fine, you know we would never make you feel uncomfy or hook you up with just anyone, you deserve the best" she smiled at the kiss, pinching her wife's ass "aww Gib is sleepy, go lay him down and we can jam some more, my pants are soaked and sweaty, i need to get them off for a bit"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Last Friday at 11:14 PM  
"Girl, you gonna really strip?" Nita teased, taking Gibson up to bed, Amy shaking her head and laughing.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Last Friday at 11:17 PM  
"hell yeah" Lzzy laughed "love you Gib!" smirking and slipping her pants down, hanging then grabbing her guitar, tuning it "i'm comfy naked"(edited)  
________________________________________  
March 16, 2019  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:02 AM  
"You got a guest..." Amy teased, laughing even as they waited for Nita to return.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 12:03 AM  
"hehe i'm sorry Amy, even married with a child...i still can be wild" sitting down, cock fully erect as it hung and curved, strumming a bit  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:05 AM  
"Girl... you'll make me blush." Amy laughed. "Lzzy, I told you.... she's shy what the hell woman?" Nita laughed, kissing Lzzy's cheek anyways.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 12:06 AM  
"not the first time.." laughing and looking to Nita "all the sexiness, and it's so hot in here"(edited)  
she smirked "i can even play piano with it"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:18 AM  
"I'd love to see that..." Amy was laughing even as she spoke. Nita had giggled slightly. "Don't tempt her..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 12:20 AM  
"damn i love a good challenge Amy..." Lzzy smiled big kissing Nita's neck "come on..get nakie Hot Mommas" checking her phone "Tarja is running late, traffic...oh bummer..she'll be here in another hour" as she stood and walked to the piano, tapping keys with her cock  
"see?" slowly stroking herself to keep hard to tap a few more, laughing a bit as Amy just watched(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:35 AM  
Nita had laughed, undressing and settling near her wife. "Maybe Ames should stay dressed? Tarj isn't a huge freak for naked shit right?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 12:37 AM  
"probably not...she said she was weird about it kind of" Lzzy kissed Nita again "love you Nita"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:38 AM  
Nita smiled, kissing Lzzy again. "Love you too, Lzzy 'forever naked' Hale..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 12:39 AM  
smiling big, slowly rubbing her wife's chest "hey babe could you go make us some drinks and a snack tray?"  
softly licking at a nipple  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:46 AM  
Nita laughed softly. "You want me to feed you you need to quit making my legs shake."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 12:47 AM  
"haha you get so wet, and your toes are curling...oh my" Lzzy stuck her tongue out and stared, softly smacking Nita's cute ass  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:53 AM  
Nita rolled her eyes, walking away to get Lzzy's snacks and drinks. "Minx...." Amy had laughed. "Oof, you got your girl shook."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 12:55 AM  
smirking and watching that ass sway "always Amy" she laughed sitting on the couch "pretty damn hot...so...whatcha think? pretty nice cock huh?" slowly stroking it, pulling the skin back to show the thick head  
"the curve works well for a good fuck"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 12:58 AM  
"Not my style honey..." Amy laughed. "Your girl tho... clearly digging it." She paused then added. "So, what do I need to know about Tarja?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:00 AM  
"well she's sexy, raven haired and blue eyes like you from Finland and she has a damn good voice...i know you two will hit it off well...she's 41 and 5'5"  
Lzzy clearly outspoken and not shy "Nita loves when i suck myself"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:03 AM  
"I... You do that?" Amy asked with a laugh.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:03 AM  
"yeah pretty fun, just need it to be held so i can really work it...wanna see?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:04 AM  
"Does that mean I have to hold it?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:04 AM  
"just for a bit" she kneeled up patting a spot for Amy  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:05 AM  
Amy rolled her eyes and moved to sit with Lzzy. "Nita's not going to kill me right?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:06 AM  
"girl you're our bestie, she won't kill you ok?" Lzzy laughed softly loving how worried Amy can get, taking one of Amy's feet and comparing the size of her cock to how small her friend's foot is "damn"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:12 AM  
"Yeah, babyfeet realness."Amy laughed. "So you want me to hold it?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:13 AM  
"they're cute" Lzzy smiled nodding "yes"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:14 AM  
Amy had moved to hold Lzzy's cock, blushing a little.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:15 AM  
she smiled again adjusting to lean down, slowly sucking on the head, eyes on Amy as she noticed as usual, her friend wasn't wearing a bra "mmmm" slurping and getting it moist  
"liking that?" mumbling as she suckled  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:21 AM  
"Looks good Lzzy..." Amy smirked. "Show-off."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:22 AM  
Lzzy smiled and laughed a bit "thanks, pretty fun when i'm alone or a good way to make Nita get in the mood...your hand is really soft Amy"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:28 AM  
"I keep them cute.... single bitches can't slack off." Amy laughed. Nita had returned with food and drinks. "Girls... you are in luck, we have some real good chow."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:30 AM  
she smiled staring as her wife returned "looks yummy...so does the food" Lzzy smiled big, her cock moist and so stiff  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:31 AM  
"We've been playing I see." Nita teased, laughing when Amy skittered back a bit. "Amessss, relax..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:33 AM  
"i was showing Amy how i can give myself head and she held it for me...yeah Amy don't fear hun" Lzzy stood kissing Nita again and eating a couple pieces of fruit  
"damn i need some head, that made me tingle"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:35 AM  
"Girl... ask next time." Nita laughed, kissing Lzzy. "When's Tee coming anyway?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:37 AM  
"30 minutes" she smirked kissing over her wife's neck, seeing Amy sitting there watching "how bout you show our bestie how that mouth works babe?" digging her fingers into Nita's sexy ass, suckling a nipple(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:45 AM  
Nita laughed, rolling her eyes. "Whore..." She had moved to do what Lzzy asked, sucking hard.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:46 AM  
"takes one to know one" biting her lip and playing with her wife's hair moaning "mmm yess Nita, so hot" Lzzy smiled at Amy and mouthed she's good huh?(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 1:49 AM  
Amy had nodded, Nita purring as she upped her pace.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 1:51 AM  
thrusting and moaning, toes curling a bit "ohh god that mouth, so fuckin' sexy Nita" Lzzy bit her lip, Tarja finally arrived and looked like wtf? laughing a bit "yoohoo friends"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 2:25 AM  
"Oh thank god... another sane person." Amy teased. Nita laughed a little pulling back. "Ames, this is Tarjie... Tarja, actually, Tarj this is Amy..." Amy smirked and waved. "Come save me from the horndogs please?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 2:28 AM  
"hey now" Lzzy glared then waved to Tarja "hey girl...uh...sorry you had to walk in seeing this" Tarja shrugged and smiled waving then stared at Amy "she is...cute" she laughed and sat right by Amy "hehe damn all this pussy" Lzzy smirked kissing her wife  
"i am a fan of your band..Amy" Tarja hugged her softly  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 4:24 PM  
Nita laughed slightly. "Uhm... yeah.... horndogs happened." Amy smirked, following her instinct to kiss Tarja's cheek, hugging her gently. "Aw thanks Tarja.... I used to love Nightwish when you were fronting them... all gothic and gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 4:27 PM  
"nothing new here" Lzzy nuzzled Nita's neck watching Amy and Tarja "oh thanks...yeah i miss it but they're doing great now" Tarja smiled at the kiss, patting Amy's leg getting comfy "Lzzy, you're just hanging there" laughing and nodding to Tarja "yeah...was showing Amy a trick and my wife got a bit hungry"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:07 PM  
Nita laughed, kissing Lzzy. "Let's leave those two to talk..." Amy had smiled at the leg pat, grinning at Tarja. "So, if we ignore the.... naked people.... this isn't too bad of a first meeting right?"  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 5:07 PM  
Lzzy kissed back playing with Nita's ass "mmm sure thing babe, have fun kids" she smirked heading out  
"yeah not bad at all" Tarja smiled as Lzzy and Nita left, unzipping and slipping her boots off "are they always that welcoming?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:17 PM  
Nita smiled, following her wife out.  
Amy had smiled, shrugging. "They like to be flirty... but yeah, they've always been welcoming with me..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 5:19 PM  
"I know you and Lzzy have been close friends for a long time...and she told me you have a son?" Tarja got comfy, staring at Amy holding hands  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:24 PM  
"Yeah, he's a sweet kid but... it doesn't leave much time for anything but work and him." Amy admitted, playing with Tarja's hands a little shyly.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 5:26 PM  
"ah" she smiled softly, circling thumb over her new friend's thumb "soft hands for such a precious lil woman...I have been looking for someone to fill the emptiness in my life"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:28 PM  
"Really? Nobody snagged you?" Amy asked softly, looking up at Tarja, her voice warm and sweet. "Is everyone else insane?" She paused then added. "Look at you, so gorgeous..."  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 5:30 PM  
"nope" Tarja laughed "I think so...I mean yeah I don't understand" blushing and leaning in closer "you're gorgeous Amy, pictures do no justice"  
her other hand feeling her friend's smooth leg "cute feet" wiggling her own toes  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:36 PM  
Amy blushed and laughed softly. "I wanted to look good for you..." She admitted, kissing Tarja's cheek again softly.  
________________________________________  
Summer Rae (RP)Yesterday at 5:41 PM  
"i'm sure, so did I" smiling big at the kiss, Tarja turned her head to kiss Amy's lips, her heart skipping a beat  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 5:42 PM  
Amy hummed softly, kissing Tarja back sweetly, feeling her heart skip a couple of beats.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 5:43 PM  
"mmm i'm kind of shocked you're not naked too...should I be shocked?" said softly as they shared their first of many kisses, licking Amy's tongue  
"nice way to break the ice"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:25 PM  
"I figured it was better to not spook you." Amy smiled. "I could always... strip?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 10:26 PM  
"oh well I wouldn't have minded, I walked in on Lzzy getting blowjob" Tarja laughed and smiled "mmm yeah show me that sexy body Amy" as she began to strip  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
Amy laughed but undressed, pausing to push her hair over her shoulder and pose.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
"girl..." posing aswell then leaning in for another kiss  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
Amy laughed, kissing Tarja softly.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 10:29 PM  
Tarja smiled licking at Amy's tongue moaning and flicking at her nipple softly  
"Lzzy's cock has a nice curve...first thing walking in seeing her and Nita..like wow it's long, didn't expect that" she said off subject, laughing softly  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
Amy squeaked and laughed. "You interested then?" Amy asked softly, teasing her hand up Tarja's inner thigh.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 10:49 PM  
"I rather some pussy...Amy, you don't have to be alone anymore.." she smirked doing the same to her girl's thigh, leaning down to suckle a nipple(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:03 PM  
Amy laughed, kissing Tarja's cheek softly. "You are so hot."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
"you too, and soft" she smiled big laying Amy down and getting ontop teasing at her girl's tits, sucking and pulling off repeating 2-3 times  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:08 PM  
Amy giggled and moaned. "God you are so hot..."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 11:09 PM  
"you're gonna make me giggly, omg cute woman, steal my heart" smiling and kissing her girl  
having a nice softly fluffy bush, loving Amy's tight bald pussy  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:52 PM  
"Mmm, can I?" Amy laughed, kissing Tarja. "I love you already cute girl."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 11:53 PM  
Tarja smiled kissing back and nodded, laying back for Amy "I love you too precious"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Yesterday at 11:54 PM  
Amy smiled, moving to lightly finger Tarja.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Yesterday at 11:57 PM  
"ohhh after a long flight I needed this" playing with her girl's hair staring  
"mmm love you" Tarja sucked a nipple, slowly fingering Amy  
________________________________________  
March 17, 2019  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:00 AM  
Amy moaned softly, upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:02 AM  
smiling and softly asking "can I taste you?" licking up Amy's chin kissing her  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:19 AM  
"Mmm, if you'd like, sure..."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:21 AM  
turning around in a 69 yawning a bit "here baby" Tarja slowly started licking Amy, opening the folds  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:21 AM  
Amy groaned softly and lapped hungrily at Tarja.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:22 AM  
"ooo i get a cute groan" she laughed softly and moaned, suckling loudly  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:23 AM  
"Mmm, you taste good babe." Amy smirked, lapping further.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:25 AM  
"you too, better than the in-flight food" teasing and lapping, settling and enjoying Amy's tongue, pulling as she suckled  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:30 AM  
Amy giggled then moaned, moving to lap harder at Tarja.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:31 AM  
"ohhhh Amy!" fingering as she lapped, smiling "you are so adorable"  
teasing "sorry my feet smell, it's the boots"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:33 AM  
"Smell fine to me." Amy teased, slightly fingering Tarja as she came.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:34 AM  
playfully smelling one of Amy's "yours too baby" cumming aswell, shuddering "ohh god yes" slurping and licking(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:39 AM  
Amy giggled and carefully cleaned up Tarja.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:39 AM  
Tarja finished cleaning Amy then slowly laid back kissing her woman  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:41 AM  
Amy smiled, kissing Tarja before excusing herself to head to the bathroom.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:42 AM  
Tarja nodded laying back and checked messages  
Lzzy smiled walking out from her and Nita's room heading to the bathroom needing to pee, she hopped up onto the counter, ran the faucet and started to pee in the sink yawning  
Lzzy's eyes were closed, having drank a lot of water earlier  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 12:49 AM  
Amy had walked in on Lzzy, squeaking slightly. "LZZY, what the hell girl???"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
her eyes opened in shock seeing Amy standing there naked "oh shit Amy...I...had to pee" she laughed smacking her head  
"damn" hurrying to grab her cock so she doesn't pee on the mirror "I drank too much water and a glass of wine"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:00 AM  
"Don't you own a toilet?" Amy asked with a laugh. "I.... wow grl..."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 1:01 AM  
"I didn't wanna walk that far hehe" she smirked "hop up and come pee with me?" holding some in "maybe I could suck myself for you again"  
softly pinching her friend's tit  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 1:03 AM  
Amy laughed. "Give me some room then?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 1:03 AM  
Lzzy smiled big and made room for Amy, helping her up, looping an arm  
"my beautiful bestie and me...peeing away the night"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:34 PM  
Amy laughed, letting Lzzy help her. "Possibly the weirdest night ever?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 2:35 PM  
"yeah a little hehe" Lzzy laughed "i'm sorry" playfully helping and holding Amy's pussy lips open for her smirking(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 2:49 PM  
"Eh, it's okay." Amy laughed, peeing somewhat carefully.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 2:50 PM  
Lzzy held her cock and peed a bit more "your pussy is soft Amy"(edited)  
asking softly, head on her friend's shoulder "how far can you squirt?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:53 PM  
"I... never actually tried too hard." Amy admitted with a laugh. "Should I?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 3:54 PM  
"go for it, it's just us here" she smiled kneeling up and peeing but accidently squirting on her own chest "dammit"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:55 PM  
"Mmm, aim away from yourself." Amy laughed, taking a breath and focusing, giggling as she finally felt herself squirt.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 3:57 PM  
"I tried but i'm so long and curvy" Lzzy nudging laughing and watching "nice distance girl" kissing her friend's cheek "my wife is a heavy sleeper when not having to wake up to feed or change Gibson, and i'm so loud hehe"  
letting Amy hold her cock  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 3:58 PM  
Amy laughed slightly, stroking Lzzy's cock a little. "Maybe you just need help?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 3:59 PM  
"mmm from you sure" winking and smiling  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:01 PM  
Amy laughed. "You have a wife, you big flirt."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:02 PM  
"you have Tarja but you're stroking me" moaning "so hush" Lzzy stuck out her tongue teasing, fully erect again  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:05 PM  
"Maybe I'm just intrigued?" Amy teased.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:06 PM  
"I noticed hehe" deep breath enjoying  
"you have nice tits"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:09 PM  
"You mind if I.... taste?"  
Amy laughed softly. "You can touch..."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:10 PM  
"sure go ahead, enjoy, I see that twinkle in your eye Miss Lee" Lzzy softly cupped her friend's tits and offered her cock "been wanting..." softly kissing Amy(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:13 PM  
Amy smiled, kissing back softly. "Maybe a little..." She admitted, moving to slowly suck on Lzzy's cock.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:14 PM  
"ohh yess" Lzzy smiled back, getting comfy, playing with Amy's hair "not gonna lie, I still do love you"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:16 PM  
Amy smiled,pulling back a little. "I love you too bestie..." She murmured, moving to suckle on Lzzy's cock a little more.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:17 PM  
"you look damn good sucking me" rubbing Amy's back thrusting a bit, then playing with her own tits "ohh fuck"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:18 PM  
Amy hummed, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:19 PM  
"mmm I could get used to this you know" Lzzy laid back a bit "mmm nice soak job there"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:20 PM  
"You think our girls ever play like this?" Amy asked with a smile.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:21 PM  
"I know they masterbated together before" smiling back and leaning down making out for a bit  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:24 PM  
Amy laughed and kissed back happily. "Mmm, so they really wouldn't mind this?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:25 PM  
smiling again "Nita would think it was hot I guess" moving down a bit to suckle Amy's neck and tits "she wouldn't be mad, I hope"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:30 PM  
Amy smiled slightly. "Tarja would probably just find it funny.... at least she and Nita have previous."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:32 PM  
"yeah most likely, we don't have to worry hehe" Lzzy rubbed Amy's pussy "mmm wanna go find a comfy place and 69? maybe I can show you a fun way to ride Tarja"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:34 PM  
"Sounds like fun." Amy smirked. "Lead the way?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:36 PM  
she hopped down helping her bestie, taking Amy to another room "big couch"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:37 PM  
Amy smirked. "Should I settle?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:39 PM  
"please do babygirl" Lzzy stole another kiss, grabbing some ass  
settled down stroking a bit "damn you hot piece of ass" smirking  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 4:56 PM  
Amy squealed and laughed, settling on the sofa. "Come eat me sexy girl."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 4:58 PM  
"mmm my pleasure" she moved down with kisses laughing at the squeals, licking at Amy's pussy, tickling a bit  
"hehe you are so cute, like omg am I really doing this with my bestie?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:04 PM  
"You are so tempting." Amy purred, sucking Lzzy a little more.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:05 PM  
"I try to be" moaning as Amy sucked her, licking deeper  
"so gay" laughing a bit, toes curling and sucking Amy's clit harder  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:09 PM  
Amy laughed. "mmm, So gay was real after all." She teased, sucking at Lzzy again and moaning.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:10 PM  
"yeah you're right, no looking back either" Lzzy throbbed while getting sucked "mmm damn you feel and taste good girl, ready to feel it inside?"  
teasing "porn with my bestie, damn"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:14 PM  
"Mmm, I'm down if you are?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:15 PM  
"lets do it, fuck it" looking at Amy as she laid back and slowly slid in her pussy "your eyes are so welcoming and beautiful"  
thrusting slowly  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:16 PM  
Amy smiled, kissing Lzzy as she rode her a little. "You are so gorgeous Lzzy..."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:17 PM  
Lzzy kissed back blushing, holding Amy close as she kept a good, slow pace  
"you too"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:17 PM  
"Why the blush?" Amy asked softly.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:18 PM  
"cause you said it, how can I not? you're special to me"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:18 PM  
"Aww, babygirl." Amy smiled, kissing Lzzy softly. "Nita's a lucky girl."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:20 PM  
kissing back and cupping her bestie's tits while moaning, getting more comfy "Tarja's lucky too...damn how do we go from we're so close but I don't wanna ruin our friendship and date you to my cock inside your wet little pussy?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:22 PM  
Amy laughed softly, kissing Lzzy. "I guess we just got braver?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:23 PM  
"maybe so" she smiled big kissing back, wiggling tongue, slowly going faster  
"and our girls upstairs sleeping and we're here getting it on with the I love yous and some hot kisses"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:27 PM  
Amy moaned softly. "Well, it's not like we lied is it? I do love you.... and I'm enjoying this... a lot."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:29 PM  
"yeah true and i'm enjoying this very much, I love you Amy" suckling and biting at a nipple, pushing every inch in now  
"hi babygirl" she smirked staring  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:31 PM  
"I love you Lzzy." Amy replied, moaning softly. "Fuck I'm close..."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:32 PM  
"mmm I can go a while longer...usually takes me a bit to cum, Nita was shocked" kissing Amy deep, thumbing those hard nipples  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:33 PM  
Amy giggled softly. "Well, we can keep going until you cum baby...."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:34 PM  
"sounds good to me, I don't wanna pull out or let you go" she laughed kissing Amy again, keeping a good pace, toes curling around her bestie's  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:34 PM  
Amy giggled, responding happily even as she came, continuing to ride Lzzy happily enough. "Mmm, well who said you have to?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:36 PM  
"nobody just saying, this feels amazing" feeling Amy cum and still fucking her, smiling big into the kiss, letting her ontop and laying back "mmm yeah rodeo girl"  
smacking that white ass  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:38 PM  
Amy laughed and upped her pace. "Mmm, love you Lzzy girl."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:41 PM  
"love you my sweet sexy Emo" smiling big laughing and suckling a nipple "mmm like that big fat dick huh?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:44 PM  
"Mmm, you work it well." Amy teased with a laugh.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:45 PM  
"you too, loved that mouth on it, so giggly" Lzzy laughed making Amy bounce, hips smacking "ohhh fuck"  
offering her tits  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:45 PM  
Amy grinned and latched on, sucking hard.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:46 PM  
"ahhh baby" gasping and holding that ass, working Amy's pussy good smiling  
"you were staring at my cock like dammit be mine" teasing  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:48 PM  
"Mesmerized..." Amy admitted, soon cumming a second time.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:49 PM  
"like a Cobra" laughing and feeling herself build "which is about to spit"  
biting her lip, Lzzy made a face "damn I have to pee again"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:50 PM  
"Mmm, bring it on." Amy smirked. "Cum then pee, troublemaker."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:52 PM  
"hehe I love you so much girl" holding Amy close while arching and slowly cumming "oh fuck"  
smirking "you love me the way I am"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
"I do... my troublemaker." Amy laughed.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:53 PM  
pulling out "mmm suck me baby"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:53 PM  
"Didn't you have to pee?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:54 PM  
"yes wanna come hold it for me?" licking her bestie's cheek  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:54 PM  
Amy laughed and shrugged. "Sure..."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:55 PM  
Lzzy stood holding hands with Amy, heading back to the bathroom and standing at the toilet  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 5:57 PM  
Amy smiled, moving to hold her cock for her.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 5:57 PM  
grinding her ass against Amy and peeing, kissing deep  
"ahh there we go thanks" smiling  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:01 PM  
Amy laughed, kissing her again. "Filthy girl."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 6:02 PM  
"get used of it Amy" taking her back to the couch, kissing some more laying back  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:05 PM  
Amy smiled, settling with her, clearly tired.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 6:06 PM  
"mmmm damn you wore my ass out" rubbing Amy's back  
"tell me whatcha think of my cock, I love that voice, and i'm full of myself sometimes" teasing  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:08 PM  
Amy laughed, kissing her cheek. "You know I loved that deep dicking."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 6:09 PM  
"me too, your pussy is so soft and welcoming" Lzzy smiled  
"your feet are so soft too"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:13 PM  
"Oh you noticed that huh?" Amy grinned.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 6:15 PM  
"yeah when you placed them against mine babygirl" Lzzy flirted, kissing on Amy's neck while stroking herself and playing footsie  
"damn I wanna suck myself again, wanna suck my balls?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (Shewolf)Today at 6:21 PM  
"Maybe if you say please..." Amy laughed.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Strauss-Hale (RP)Today at 6:23 PM  
Lzzy smirked checking the time "aww damn it's so late, don't want Nita to worry if she goes to feed Gibson..and i'm kind of tired" Lzzy said kissing Amy softly.


	4. Amy Lee/Lzzy Hale Part 1

Lzzy finally arrived at Amy's place, close to midnight but traveling from the last city she played in. Lzzy carried her bag as she knocked  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 1:32 AM  
Amy answered the door with a smile. "Hey gorgeous."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:32 AM  
"hey doll"she smiled big walking in and dropping her bag, hugging her friend "missed you"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 1:33 AM  
"Missed you too." Amy smiled, hugging her friend.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:33 AM  
playfully raising Amy's dress to see her white butt "damn girrrl hehe"  
teasing "no panties...cause I was coming over?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 1:36 AM  
"You know my ass is pale babe." Amy laughed. "Oh well, you know me Lzzy.... always down to fuck."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:37 AM  
"I like that pale ass Amy" laughing and getting her boots and socks off "since last time I been wanting to go again"  
kissing on her bestie's neck  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 1:40 AM  
Amy smirked, stripping. "Then come get it."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:40 AM  
Lzzy smiled big stripping and semi-hard "we're so bad for wanting to fuck like this hehe"(edited)  
walking to Amy's room with her, pinching that ass  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 1:45 AM  
"I doubt our girls would mind."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:46 AM  
"heck no" pushing Amy down and licking on her ass "besides, I love Nita but you have my heart babe, always have" tonguing that asshole good  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 1:49 AM  
Amy moaned softly. "Fuck.... that feels so good."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:50 AM  
"tastes so good too" Lzzy licking up Amy's back, kissing her deep rubbing her cock on her bestie's pale ass  
"damn I still think about last time when you watched me pee babe"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 1:56 AM  
"You liked that?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 1:57 AM  
"I loved it" Lzzy smiled playing with Amy's tits, kissing her  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:01 AM  
Amy grinned and responded. "Prove it."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:02 AM  
laughing "how?" smirking and staring  
"horny devil...you knew i wasn't coming here to just rest and relax hmm?"(edited)  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:18 AM  
"Well,I figure... we got a week, we can fuck it out."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:19 AM  
"hell yeah babe, cause you're my woman" smirking and taking Amy to the bathroom, leaning back and peeing, letting her woman hold it "I love how horny you get"  
playfully thrusting in her hand  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:26 AM  
Amy laughed, holding her dick.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:26 AM  
"oooo damn" accidently peeing on Amy "omg" laughing "sorry"  
bending over to suck the head  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:31 AM  
"EW." Amy protested with a laugh.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:32 AM  
"I had 5 bottles of water on the way" laughing and smacking her bestie's ass "here it's better when you suck me"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:35 AM  
"Say please...."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:37 AM  
"please with cheese?" teasing and sitting on the counter, poking Amy's belly with her toes  
"are you really freaked that I peed on you?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:50 AM  
"Not really... not pleased tho, messy bitch." Amy laughed, moving to suck Lzzy's cock.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:52 AM  
Lzzy smiled a holding Amy's hair back "mmmm get used of it" moaning and enjoying "your cock missed you"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:56 AM  
"Missed you too."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 2:59 AM  
smiling and taking Amy back to bed laying down watching as Amy claimed her cock "comfy bed"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 2:59 AM  
"Mmm, ready to be ridden?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:00 AM  
"yeah baby bring it on, i'll make you my bitch"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:00 AM  
Amy smirked, moaning as she mounted Lzzy's cock.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:01 AM  
Lzzy held Amy's ass smiling and sucking on her tits  
"love you girl"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:03 AM  
"Love you too."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:05 AM  
"my sexy Goth" slowly thrusting  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:07 PM  
Amy moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:07 PM  
"ooo yeah baby that's what I like to hear" pushing deep and keeping a good pace  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:08 PM  
Amy moaned again, riding happily and hotly.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:10 PM  
"fuck you're gonna kill me girl" Lzzy laughed kissing her bestie hotly, toes curled as she arched to the ride  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:15 PM  
Amy moaned, kissing back hotly before she came undone.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:18 PM  
Lzzy smacked Amy's ass smiling again "that was a gooey orgasm" wiggling her tongue as she started to cum "oh shit"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:20 PM  
"Mmm, let it go babe."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:26 PM  
she let loose moaning and laying back  
"you calling me baby is hot" smirking and kissing Amy's cheek  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:29 PM  
"You like that?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:32 PM  
"I do very much" tickling her bestie  
"better not pee on me" laughing  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:41 PM  
"As if I'd dare."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:44 PM  
"i'm not saying it's bad, just saying, i'm sorry about earlier" Lzzy rubbed Amy's pussy as she pulled out "how'd I get lucky to have you as a bestie and my lover?"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:50 PM  
"Mmm, you are just perfect."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:50 PM  
"you too and hot as fuck but you knew that and you get all girly when i'm around..adorable"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:53 PM  
"We work well together."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:53 PM  
teasing "i'm melting, i'm melting" smirking as she cuddled her girl  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:53 PM  
Amy giggled and cuddled up.  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:54 PM  
"damn my cock is all throbby"  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 3:54 PM  
"When isn't it?"  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 3:57 PM  
"true"Lzzy smiled "played Pool with Arejay the other day, he gets so whiny when I win"(edited)  
playing footsies "you have soft baby feets woman" kissing Amy's shoulder  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 4:32 PM  
"Of course.... only the best for my Lzzy."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 4:33 PM  
"and the best for my Amy, love you my sister from another womb" laying her head on Amy's chest  
________________________________________  
Amy Lee (WolfRP)Today at 4:34 PM  
"So cute."  
________________________________________  
Lzzy Hale (RP)Today at 4:35 PM  
Lzzy looked up smiling big.


	5. Dua Lipa/St Vincent Part 1

Dua Lipa performed Live at the Grammy's and was up for a couple Awards aswell. Her performance was steamy as she sang with St. Vincent, obviously having a crush on the beautiful Guitar player...leaning in at one point looking like they'd kiss...later that night she won Best New Artist and Best Dance Recording. "omg!" She walked backstage sobbing with her Award, meeting up with Annie Clark (St. Vincent). "hey girl, nice performance, i think we made them squirm" she laughed then smirked brushing against her friend  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:01 PM  
"Those bitches didn't know where to look." Annie laughed, kissing Dua's cheek. "Congrats Diva."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 10:02 PM  
Dua laughed again blushing "thanks Annie, what a night"  
she changed as they talked "got plans for later?"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
"Mmm, taking you home maybe?" Annie teased.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 10:08 PM  
"mmm got you all hot and bothered huh?" Dua smirked softly running her nails over Annie's arm "I doubt anyone noticed our twin haircuts"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:09 PM  
"Oh baby, you know you got me hot." Annie teased. "Betchu Stefani did."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 10:10 PM  
"Stefani would, she's so stylish" she hugged her friend "that was my intensions" softly kissing Annie  
"I saw you crushing and sweating up there Annie, you can't hide it" Stefani smirked passing "ohhh yeah she was weak at the knees" Dua smirked  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
"Big talk from the girl who fell in Ms Clarkson's lap last year." Annie teased, laughing softly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
Dua laughed remembering "oh hush" Stefani laughed as she was naked "do you just hang around like that?" holding her woman  
"sometimes, I love nudity" she said watching Dua and Annie "loved the performance, you two should go out"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
"She's a showoff." Annie laughed, kissing Dua's cheek lightly and moving to change.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
"I know" smiling big, Dua blushed from the kiss watching "you're so good with those fingers, Annie"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:51 PM  
"You don't know the half of it beautiful..."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 10:53 PM  
"oh my" she dreamily stared rubbing her legs as she slipped her sandals on "you were about to pop out that dress"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
"You wish!" Annie laughed. "Ready to go?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 10:55 PM  
"it has to happen eventually" Dua laughed aswell nodding and holding Annie's arm smiling "so you like the younger girls hmm?"  
Stefani smirked "thanks for leaving me hanging ladies, have fun"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:14 PM  
"Go find a wife then, slut." Annie teased, leading Dua out to the Limo. "I like you DuDu."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 11:16 PM  
"Annie be nice" laughing and smiling "I like you too Annie, you can use those fingers on me anytime, just marry me" as she stepped into the Limo kissing Annie  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:24 PM  
"Was that a proposal... miss sexy?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
"well you were asking me out with your eyes earlier so yeah" Dua smiled  
"I love you Annie Clark"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
"I love you too babe.... so yes." Annie laughed, kissing Dua softly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 11:36 PM  
Dua smiled kissing back holding her wife's cheeks moaning  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:37 PM  
Annie hummed softly, kissing Dua softly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 11:38 PM  
tongues wiggling as she moaned aswell then pulled her strapless top top exposing her tits  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:39 PM  
"Mmm, nice rack babe."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 11:42 PM  
"you too baby, all yours" Dua nibbled and suckled her wife's neck, her sandals sliding off as she straddled Annie  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:44 PM  
Annie purred softly, quickly latching onto Dua's chest, sucking softly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Yesterday at 11:46 PM  
"ohhh my mmm" biting her lip as her fingers ran through Annie's hair, nipples hard "sexy mouth"  
she pulled down her pants to show off her big juicy ass  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Yesterday at 11:59 PM  
"Mmm, you deserve all the attention."  
________________________________________  
May 1, 2019  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 12:01 AM  
"do i?" sliding Annie's top down and pinching her tits as hers were made love to "I wasn't gay till i met you, I have the biggest crush on you"  
laughing a bit "poor Stefani and her cute dick"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 12:07 AM  
"She'll be okay." Annie smiled, kissing Dua softly. "My little gayby..."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 12:07 AM  
Dua smiled kissing back, licking tongues again "mmm love you girl"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 12:11 AM  
"Love you too.... my little sexpot." Annie smiled, nipping Dua's lower lip.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 12:13 AM  
laughing and nipping back "mmm you're so hot" leaning down to lick at her wife's nipple  
"what's up with Pink and XTina? they look cozy"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"I think Pinkypoo is trying to land herself a coy fish."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 12:17 AM  
"good luck to her, XTina is a good catch just like...you" smiling big  
Limo stops at Annie's place  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 12:44 AM  
Annie smiled, kissing Dua's hand gently. "Shall we head in?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 12:47 AM  
Dua smiled again nodding and getting her shoes following Annie "we're already half naked, can't wait to see what else you can do with that tongue baby"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 12:48 AM  
Annie laughed, grabbing her shirt to lead Dua inside, locking them in and dumping her things before kissing Dua again. "Bedroom then, my sexy little minx."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 12:49 AM  
kissing back hotly and holding on tight, blushing and heading to the bedroom, smacking her wife's cute ass "ooo I like this big bed" as Dua undressed  
"Annie" her long tongue stuck out as she cupped her tits, licking them  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 12:53 AM  
Annie laughed, stripping off and moving to kiss Dua. "Sexy.... but right now I want to taste all of you."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:00 AM  
Dua ran her nails on Annie's back and cute ass kissing back blushing and laying back, offering her pink feet  
"getting that lady wood huh?"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:03 AM  
"When don't I have lady wood around you?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:05 AM  
"true" massaging Annie's chest with her soft baby feet, stretching her toes "mmm here's the appetizers"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:05 AM  
Annie smiled, lightly sucking her lover's toes.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:06 AM  
moaning and rubbing her tits enjoying "mmm Annie, you look so beautiful with your hair slicked back, sucking my toes"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"You like the view?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:08 AM  
"mmhmm, do you?" licking her tits again, rubbing her pussy  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:10 AM  
"You know I do baby...." Annie teased, moving to kiss Dua and adding. "I want to feel you ride my fingers so much..."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:12 AM  
Dua kissed back deep moaning nails softly rubbing on her wife's back and ass "I saw you bite your lip staring at my ass, pretty nice huh?" smiling and getting comfy  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:12 AM  
"You have a lovely ass." Annie smiled, spanking Dua softly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:14 AM  
Dua squeaked turning over and shaking it  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"You want me to strap that pretty ass too huh?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:15 AM  
"oh yeahh baby" Dua stared "let me feel that tongue in my ass"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:18 AM  
"Say please.... DuDu."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:19 AM  
"please Annie" twerking and smiling, being sexy  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:19 AM  
Annie smiled, spanking Dua before licking her asshole lightly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:20 AM  
"ohhhh" reaching and holding the back of Annie's head, Dua bit her lip enjoying "love you so much"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:21 AM  
"Mmm, love you too sexy."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:24 AM  
Dua smiled softly riding Annie's tongue, her pussy now soaked  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:25 AM  
Annie purred softly. "You ready to give me that pretty pussy now?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:26 AM  
"your dinner is ready my love" turning over and laying back, legs wide open as her big juicy lips puckered at her wife  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:27 AM  
Annie purred, kissing Dua before moving to suck her clit firmly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:28 AM  
kissing back smiling and holding Annie's head moaning, legs over wifey's shoulders "I needed this sooo bad"  
teasing "let me see those sexy curling toes while you get me off"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:34 AM  
Annie smiled, moving to let Dua see her feet, her toes curling as she sucked hard.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:35 AM  
smiling big staring "big sexy feet mmmm so hot Annie" her own feet massaging her wife's back as she moaned "I can get used to this"  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:37 AM  
"You should baby, every night..."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:38 AM  
"mmm looking forward to so much sex with you" licking her lips and nipples, toes curling "you're so hot omg" screaming from the pleasure  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:48 AM  
Annie grinned, humming and upping her pace.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:49 AM  
"damn" Dua arched cumming hard as she humped Annie's face, smiling  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 1:51 AM  
Annie smiled, moving to kiss Dua. "So hot."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 1:51 AM  
"yeah you sure are baby" laughing and kissing back, grabbing her wife's ass, grinding  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:00 AM  
"Mmm, keep that up I'll have to find the strap and wreck you some."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:01 AM  
laughing again as she suckled on Annie's neck and tits, smacking her ass with her foot  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:03 AM  
Annie laughed, nipping Dua's neck.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:03 AM  
"mmm" wiggling tongue all over her wife's chest then kissing Annie deep  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:07 AM  
"You wear me out."  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:08 AM  
"get used of it" smiling big cuddling, tired from rehearsal and performing but loving her wife  
"mmm you're soaked" Dua rubbed Annie's pussy as they cuddled  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:11 AM  
"I am.... you wanna taste?"  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:12 AM  
"mmhmm" smiling and moving down with kisses, wiggling her ass in the air, showing her feet as she settled and started licking at Annie's clitty  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:14 AM  
Annie moaned softly.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:15 AM  
"mmm you look so damn hot laying there" smiling again and suckling hard, rubbing those long smooth legs  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"Mmm, well I'll always be here." Annie teased, getting slowly closer to release.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:16 AM  
"promise?" Dua held Annie's hand as she licked deeper  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:20 AM  
"Promise." Annie moaned, soon cumming hard.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:20 AM  
"I love you" licking and suckling, tasting her wife  
"mmmm" moving back up to kiss Annie  
________________________________________  
Annie StVincent (WolfRP)Today at 2:27 AM  
Annie smiled and kissed back.  
________________________________________  
Sheila Mack (RP)Today at 2:29 AM  
Dua teased "you get so weak for me, it's so hot"  
smiling back.


	6. Joan Jett/Orianthi Part 1

OrianthiToday at 3:15 PM  
People had always laughed at Orianthi for her crushes on women older than her, for wanting to play guitar, wanting to win. She had always ignored them but when she was offered the chance to see Joan Jett, to play with her, her fears had got to her. She had played the concert, then left, heading back to her rooms, not bothering to lock the door as she went to shower. She had leant against the wall as she showered, crying softly.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 3:18 PM  
legendary rocker Joan Jett came out when she was part of The Runways and had an affair with bandmate Cherie Curry...than in the early 80s she had started Joan Jett and The Blackhearts with hits such as "I Love Rock n Roll", "Crimson and Clover", and "Bad Reputation". One night she was joined by Australian Guitarist Orianthi and enjoyed the collaboration. "i'm gonna go check on her" she walked to her friend's room knocking "Ori? you In here darling?"(edited)  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 3:23 PM  
"Joan?" Orianthi emerged from the shower, blushing a little. "Hey.... sorry.... I just.... got overwhelmed."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 3:24 PM  
"it's me" Joan smiled slowly walking in seeing the girl soaked wet and nude "wow umm...hi" laughing softly  
"great job out there, you kept up with me and then some...and look...we all get that feeling, i remember when The Runaways started...we all were nervous as hell and even in my solo career i was nervous but i stuck with it, even to this day i get that way"(edited)  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 3:33 PM  
"You?" Orianthi asked softly, moving to dry herself. "But you're so.... good." She paused and blushed as she added. "and Hot."(edited)  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 3:34 PM  
"believe it or not...it's normal Ori" Joan smiled big taking the compliment "thank you and you're amazing"  
she blushed  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 3:36 PM  
"Even when I get all... nervy and bolt?" Orianthi asked with another blush, moving to pull on a simple grey shirt and skintight grey jeans, before adding. "I felt like such an idiot."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 3:44 PM  
"it doesn't matter how nervy or scared you are" as she sat on the bed watching and admiring the young, beautiful woman, a bulge in her leather pants "you looked fine to me beautiful" thinking with the wrong head, Joan blurted out "you could have stayed naked, I won't judge"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 3:54 PM  
Orianthi laughed softly. "Well, sure, but then how exactly would we get home?" She was smirking as she moved to stroke a hand over the bulge in Joan's pants. "Since I'm guessing you'd like to take me home?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 3:55 PM  
shrugging and laughing "oh you're right" gasping and looking Orianthi over "well I didn't wanna be an old perv and hit on you but damn you caught me" Joan leaned back on her elbows smiling, her cock was now hard(edited)  
"I can still go"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 4:01 PM  
"Mmm, I bet you can." Orianthi smiled. "Look, way I see it... your hot as hell, single, and very open to a little fun.... and I'm definitely into you.... so why don't we go home, enjoy our little after show buzz and have some fun?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 4:03 PM  
"my kind of girl, lets rock the joint" she smiled leaning in and kissed the beautiful blonde while standing, her hands gripping Ori's cute ass  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 4:11 PM  
Orianthi smiled, kissing Joan softly. "Mmm, party on." She was smiling as she lead Joan out to a limo. "Your place or mine?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 4:13 PM  
"yours, I heard you had a very nice variety and amazing Guitar collection" she answered walking to the Limo getting in, holding her friend "shocked you didn't try to catch a sneak peek" smiling big  
"you are making me feel young Ori"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 4:21 PM  
Orianthi laughed softly, leaning into Joan a little. "Babe, you are young.... 60 is the new 40." She was smirking as she kissed Joan lightly before adding. "Want to warm up a little?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 4:28 PM  
"my girl" Joan smiled big kissing Ori's forehead "hell yeah, I mean look at Stevie, she's still getting it at 71" kissing back relaxed "mmm I could use a little hand" *as she slowly unbuckled her pants then unzipped it to slip her cock out"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 4:29 PM  
Orianthi smiled, moving to gently stroke Joan's cock, kissing her again. "Mmm, so gorgeous..." She paused, toying with her next question. "Hey.... you ever considered getting married?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 4:30 PM  
"you too darling" moaning and kissing back, softly squeezing one of Ori's tits "I've been in a few relationships and never got the chance...why?"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 4:41 PM  
"Would you...." Orianthi paused, still stroking Joan's cock before finally finding the guts to make her move. "Marry me?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 4:42 PM  
"you really do love me" smiling again and nodding, sealing it with another kiss as she enjoyed her cock stroked "love you Orianthi"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 4:45 PM  
Orianthi smiled kissing Joan. "Love you Joan... my gorgeous wife."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 4:47 PM  
"mmm those thick juicy lips" Joan laughed with small smooches "is it big enough for you? I used to be a little bigger" as they got to Ori's place, she smiled "when we get inside i'll strip for you"(edited)  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 5:15 PM  
"You are perfect babe." Orianthi smiled, kissing Joan again. "Ready to head in?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 5:16 PM  
"you too, Guitar Goddess" loving her wife's accent kissing back and zipping back up then following Ori inside  
"I got to play with Lzzy and Nita at a Benefit, nice couple"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 5:19 PM  
"They are cute together... so happy." Orianthi smiled, leading Joan inside and locking them in to kiss Joan again, moving away to undress.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 5:24 PM  
"yes very and rock hard" as Joan looked around smiling and kissing Ori back, rubbing her back and ass then undressed aswell "nice cozy place"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 5:25 PM  
"Just big enough for me and my guitars." Orianthi laughed, indicating the guitar wall.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 5:27 PM  
laughing and kissing down her wife's neck and chest "aww how cute" sucking one  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 5:29 PM  
Orianthi smiled, letting her wife suck and lightly stroking her cock. "Mmm, you know exactly what I like."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 5:30 PM  
"I have experience...gosh I love your accent my sexy Aussie" flicking the nipples with her thumbs moaning "mmmm wanna show me some skills?"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 5:35 PM  
"Can you handle a little mouth time babe?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 5:37 PM  
"mmm sure, been a while" as she sat on the soft bed then laid back  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 5:41 PM  
Orianthi smiled, moving over Joan, sucking and licking almost instantly.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 5:42 PM  
"oh damn horny girl" smiling big with a tease as she moved Ori's hair back "ahh fuck yess"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 6:02 PM  
"Mmm, how does it feel?" Ori asked with a smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 6:05 PM  
"pretty damn good" Joan's toes curled as she laid there enjoying "sweet sweet girl"  
she smiled big holding Ori's hand "Orianthi Penny Larkin"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 6:07 PM  
Orianthi smiled, squeezing her wife's hand gently and upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 6:09 PM  
"mmm get it nice and wet for that beautiful lil pussy, I can take you both ways"  
making Ori adjust around "let me taste you while you suck me darling"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 6:19 PM  
Orianthi smiled, shifting around to let Joan have her pussy as she sucked.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 6:19 PM  
Joan started licking hungrily then shifted over to roll ontop, slowly thrusting  
"mmm delicious"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 6:34 PM  
Orianthi smiled, giggling a little and upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 6:37 PM  
"mmm i wanna fuck you so bad" smiling and turning, kissing her wife and sliding into that pussy  
"you are so beautiful" her chest pressed to Ori's as she started thrusting at a nice pace  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 6:50 PM  
Ori squealed softly, riding her wife's thrusting. "Mmm, god that feels so good."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 6:53 PM  
"aww so cute" Joan smirked "I have a Bad Reputation to be this good" pulling her wife's legs around her hips moaning "mmmm love you since we first started talking"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 6:59 PM  
Orianthi smiled, riding the pace. "Mmm, bad girls are so good." She spoke softly. "I so love you... have since the moment we met."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 7:01 PM  
Joan teared up smiling then slowly kneeling up while keeping her pace, taking Ori's foot kissing along her legs and ankles, then sucked her toes  
"look at these sexy feet" licking up and down then over the arches  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 7:12 PM  
Ori moaned softly. "Mmm, you like feet?"  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 7:16 PM  
"mmm who doesn't baby?" as she licked the other one, cumming hard  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 7:17 PM  
Ori also came. "Mmm, boring people, aka my exes."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 7:19 PM  
"I had one that hated her feet touched" rolling eyes and pulling out, Joan leaned down sucking Ori's clit and cleaning her up  
"mmm" moving up to cuddle and kiss  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 7:24 PM  
Ori had smiled, cuddling and kissing Joan. "Well, now you have the perfect girl.... me."  
________________________________________

Joan JettToday at 7:26 PM  
"you too Ori" smiling big, rubbing her wife's chest  
"you are perfect"  
________________________________________

OrianthiToday at 7:44 PM  
"So are you."


	7. Geri Halliwell/Mel B Part 1

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:20 AM  
Ginger Spice Geri Halliwell left the group in 31 May 1998, Halliwell announced that she had left the Spice Girls due to depression and differences between the group. The first official confirmation was an announcement to the media by her solicitor on 31 May. Her action aroused controversy, her former group being due to embark on a North American tour, which they eventually completed without her. Although she had already left the group, the Spice Girls released "Viva Forever", the final music video to feature Halliwell's likeness, plus a one-off supergroup called England United for the official England FC song (Jo Whiley introduced the band saying "...plus Geri as a substitute"). After she left, the other girls co-wrote a few songs about her, which appeared on their album Forever: "Goodbye", "Tell Me Why", and "Let Love Lead the Way". The group is among the best-selling girl groups of all time, selling over 75 million albums. Mel B revealed during a Talk Show that her and Geri were dating and romantically involved  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:23 AM  
Mel had always been headstrong and when she was asked who she chose, Geri or her friends she had spoken quietly but firmly and let the world know if she was forced to choose she would choose Geri every time. They had finished the tours and chosen to break the group and Mel had made her way home, choosing to find Geri. "Gee, you here?" She had called out quietly, moving to knock on the door even as she came in, shutting then locking the door to keep seeking out her lover.  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:24 AM  
"in the bathroom bathing Bluebell!" Geri smiled drying her daughter and dressing her in pjs(edited)  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:27 AM  
Mel had smiled, moving to hug her daughters as they went to bed, smiling as she found Geri. "Well hi cutie.... and hey beautiful." She had moved to lightly kiss Bluebell's hairline, then Geri. "How are my best girls?"  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:29 AM  
smiling big as Bluebell ran to hug her Nanny Mel "aww gosh my heart" tearing up blushing then kissing her girl's cheek "wonderful we had a lovely lunch and bath, how's my favorite badass?"  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:32 AM  
"Tired." Mel laughed. "Let me put Belle here to bed then we can talk...." She smiled when the girl squealed and nodded, taking her to bed and taking a moment to tuck her in, smiling at her own children curled up to sleep. She had returned to Geri after a little while, smiling at her. "So.... want to come take a nap with me gorgeous?"  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:34 AM  
"poor you, America's Got Talent really making you work, all those amazing acts" Geri teased watching at the doorway "presh….sure i'd love to" smiling and following her girl "I will never forget Emma and Melanie's reactions when you revealed our affair"  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:38 AM  
"I thought Emma was going to faint." Mel smiled, moving to kiss her wife softly, undressing before adding. "She shouldn't have been running her mouth like that... but it was worth it for the look on her face."  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:40 AM  
"me too" laughing patting Mel's chest as they laid down, kissing back blushing "i'm glad we made up, the old days have taught us well" "you were always a hot head but you have a great heart and mind...just gotta remember Peace and Love" doing Peace sign and Heart with her hands undressing  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:45 AM  
Mel laughed softly. "Baby might be a dummy but we love her anyways." She agreed, kissing Geri softly. "My gorgeous babymama."  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:46 AM  
"yes we love our girls...hope Victoria is ok...miss her dearly" smiling and kissing back, slowly rubbing her wife's balls  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:48 AM  
"She's probably busy getting busy." Mel smiled, teasing her wife's chest gently. "Someone horny already?"  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:49 AM  
"you're right" just smiling as she got Mel hard teasing the head with her fingers  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:56 AM  
Mel smiled, moving to tease her wife's clit. "You know you can suck it when you want."  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 12:57 AM  
Geri jumped a bit kissing Mel as she held onto the thick dark meat  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 12:58 AM  
"Mmm, happy babe?"  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:00 AM  
"mmm very happy" wiping her eyes a bit and slowly stroking her wife "still can't forget New Year's Eve when you adopted Bluebell and took me to Vegas and get married" slowly moving down to suckle the head soaking it "mmm" shaking her tits over it(edited)  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:04 AM  
"You were so sweet all emotional." Mel teased, stroking Geri's hair as she began to lightly thrust.  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:07 AM  
"your fault and I love you for it babe" moaning and bobbing  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:10 AM  
"Mmm, maybe I'll keep doing it then." Mel teased, upping her pace a little.  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:11 AM  
staring with her blue eyes, slurping and bobbing faster as she gagged "mmm damn you're so big!" poking Mel's cheek  
"so beautiful" deepthroating good(edited)  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:11 AM  
"You love it." Mel smiled, upping her pace a little.(edited)  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:13 AM  
pulling away and scrunching up her little nose smiling  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:13 AM  
Mel laughed, kissing Geri's nose. "Mmm, you wet for me babe?"  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:15 AM  
stealing a kiss before Mel could smiling and grabbing a boob, shaking it  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:15 AM  
Mel laughed, spanking her softly. "You ready for me?"  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:16 AM  
smiling big and snuggling on those big boobs "yes babe sorry was in the moment"  
teasing "had to honk you"  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:19 AM  
Mel laughed, flipping Geri into place and slipping into her. "You always were obsessed with boobs."  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:20 AM  
"ahhh babe!" Geri laughed, wiping eyes and bouncing a bit "mmmm yesss you too" taking her wife's hands placing them on her boobs "my very sexy black woman"  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:22 AM  
Mel smiled, squeezing Geri's boobs gently. "My cute little white girl." Mel teased, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:23 AM  
"you were always crazy over my boobs, you wild wild woman" blushing and moaning, biting a pillow "don't make me wake our babies"  
moaning loudly not being able to help it  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:26 AM  
Mel smirked, upping her pace and gently pressing a hand over Geri's mouth. "Just relax babe."  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:27 AM  
toes curling and clutching the sheets, Geri came hard  
"mmm Mel" pulling her wife for a make out  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:30 AM  
Mel soon also came, kissing Geri happily.  
"Mmm, that's my girl."  
________________________________________

Geri 'Ginger Spice' HalliwellToday at 1:31 AM  
"I love you very much, always will" she stared smiling big and laying back rubbing Mel's cock with her feet  
"how the hell do you stay so hard for so long"  
________________________________________

Mel 'Scary Spice' BToday at 1:35 AM  
"Perks of being me." Mel smiled. "I love you too baby..." She soon came again, grunting softly. "Damn, you're good."


	8. Emma Bunton/Mel C Part 1

Mel had always been the sporty girl, but she had never really expected to fall for Emma. The girl had always been cute but they had bonded over time and slowly Mel began to realize she was in love. That had been whilst they were with Spice Girls. She had been busy since then helping to set up soccer aid. She was playing tonight for charity.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
Baby Spice Emma Bunton was the Baby of the group hence the nickname. Not long after, she fell in love with and married her mate Melanie Chisholm in Milan, Italy and years later they had two children Tate and Beau. "yay goo Nanny Mel" Emma smiled softly as her and the kids watched, sharing pics with Geri and Mel B  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel had glanced up and smiled, glad to have the support even as she ducked past Megan Rapinoe and scored, calling an end to the match and running over to the stands. "Hi baby.... you enjoy the show?"  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
Emma smiled taking pics and standing to kiss her wife "mmmm yes me and the kids ate ice cream, they loved it" kissing her again and making a face "stinky and sweaty but sooo sexy" she waved to Megan and the others  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"Want to stay here whilst I go shower and change? Then we can go home..."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"yeah i'll be here sharing pics with Geri they said congrats" getting another kiss  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled, kissing back. "Thanks babe."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"Nanny we love you!" Tate and Beau waved(edited)  
"love you babe" Emma smiled  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
She had left to shower, smiling as she changed into jeans and a simple t-shirt and headed back to the stands. "Love you too sweet babies." She had answered them on coming back. "Especially you... BabyMama."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
they ran to hug their Nanny as Emma took a pic of them smiling "you're so cute Melanie" hugging and kissing her wife, one of Melanie's friends took a pic of them  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled, kissing her wife softly. "Ready to go home and have dinner?" She had asked the question softly.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
smiling again, Emma nodded "yeah great day away but ready to be home, shopping tomorrow for School, can our babies stop growing up?"  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"I wish." Mel smiled, leading them away and holding the door open for the kids, then her wife. Once they were back home she had smiled and parked, letting the kids out and into the house, kissing Emma before moving to cook the dinner.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
Emma smiled getting in, loving how sweet Melanie was, singing with the kids on the way home "mmmm" she kissed her wife back before they went back inside "just like our wedding pic when you kissed me before we left for our Honeymoon" smiling again and going get the kids washed up  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled, watching her wife with the kids. "Food then bed kids."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"yup long day tomorrow" fixing their food and eating aswell "mmm you're amazing babe"  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled, settling to eat and kissing Emma softly. "I like taking care of my family."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
Emma kissed back blushed and rubbing Melanie's crotch "we love you so much" rubbing her wife's strong arm aswell  
"might make some cupcakes next game to sell"  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"That's a good idea baby." Mel agreed, smiling when the kids went to bed, following them to tuck them in before heading back down to kiss Emma again. "They fell asleep right away."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"yeah they were so worn out from playing before your game" Emma smiled kissing back holding Melanie's cheeks then asking for her wife to flex  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled, taking off her shirt and flexing.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"ooo sexy honey" she winked blushing  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"Let's go use the guest bed.... wouldn't want to wake the babies up."  
Mel smiled, spanking her wife softly.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"good idea, i'll suck you then you can eat me after" laughing and twirling her hair undressing as she got there  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled. "So you don't wanna make babies tonight?"  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"i'm 43 Melanie Jayne, my insides can't" she pouted(edited)  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled softly, kissing Emma softly. "Baby, you know there's no chance now... you asked me to get it sorted and I did.... but that doesn't we can't pretend to try."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
gripped Melanie's arms kissing back, tears rolling "I rather just enjoy what we have, we have a son and daughter, we're good Sporty " looking down to see her wife's long cock hanging "45 and still hung like a Horse" snorting laughing  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel sighed, stroking tears off Emma's cheeks. "Baby, don't cry..." She had smiled when Emma laughed, kissing her softly. "I want to make you feel good baby.... let me?"  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"hey i'm the most emosh woman you know" smiling and kissing back, softly rubbing Melanie's cock "I didn't say I wasn't horny for you, I still wanna lick the Lolli"  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"My emotional baby." Mel smiled. "Mmm, well you can always do that baby.... just don't be surprised if we get a little kinky."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"I am never surprised with you Melanie" smiling again as she laid on her belly, feet in air and slowly licked over the head  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel moaned softly.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
slowly sucking and bobbing, playing with her wife's balls, blue eyes looking up  
"mmm" smirking and teasing "still thinking about catching you and Mel B bating together, me and Geri were so giggly"  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"Because you two wanted the D." Mel teased with a laugh, gently thrusting.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
Emma smiled big being adorable, wiggling toes "I still do shh" bobbing  
speeding up her pace and jacking Melanie off  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel moaned softly, wriggling her toes at Emma. "Careful babe, much more of that and you'll get a milky drink."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"Melanie behave" smiling and wiggling her lil nose smacking her wife's foot "mmm i'm thirsty" sucking the Lolli hard being messy  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel laughed and came. "Mmm, now give me that puss babe."  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
crossing eyes as she drank and burped "oops" laughing and playfully biting on Melanie's abs  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel laughed softly, flipping Emma and quickly beginning to lap at her wife's pussy.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"you're louder!" her attempt to be loud failed cutely as she was flipped over, moaning "ohhhh Melanie!" holding her wife's head, legs around Melanie's head  
"mmm babe, lookie" licking her nipples  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"Mmm, gorgeous." Mel smiled, lapping harder at Emma.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"cutie" squeaking and raising her feet in the air "babe! grr" cumming hard  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel giggled, kissing her way up Emma's body, easing her cock into her wife and setting a pace.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"mmm hey there"Emma smiled kissing her wife, holding on moaning  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"Hi." Mel smiled, slowly upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"you're so cute" kissing Melanie again sighing  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
"So are you babygirl." Mel smiled, soon upping her pace and cumming.  
________________________________________

Valerie Lewton07/31/2019  
"ahhh that was big Melanie..." growling cutely and clawing as she came  
stealing kisses  
________________________________________

Isabella Hudson07/31/2019  
Mel smiled, kissing Emma. "I love you, growly girl."


	9. Debbie Gibson/Tiffany Part 1

Tiffany DarwishToday at 8:12 PM  
So naturally, these two starlets were rivals, right? Not so fast. Contrary to popular belief, Gibson said, there has never been any beef between them. “Who had time to not get along? We were both doing our own things. We were focused. We were on the road,” Gibson told HuffPost at Build Series. “And if we did cross paths, which was usually at a ‘Top of the Pops’ or somewhere in Europe or whatever, we always kind of bonded over the fact that we were two of really a handful of girls … there were a few of us that were super-young doing it at the time, but we kind of would look at each other and go, ‘How are you doing? How are you holding up? You good? I’m good.’ So I think we had a bond.” The two were too busy to worry about any rivalry, she said.  
“We didn’t have time to be best friends,” Gibson said. “There was just no time, but we always had a connection. And we certainly weren’t rivals. I was always super-supportive of her career.” After they appeared in the 2011 movie “Mega Python vs. Gatoroid,” Gibson and Tiffany finally got the chance to spend time together; they’ve have kept in touch ever since. This month, they are co-headlining a show in Singapore. To this day, some people confuse the two of them, which figures in Gibson’s new Hallmark movie, “Wedding of Dreams.” Loosely based on her life, it follows her 2016 film, “Summer of Dreams.” She said she had been going on auditions for a while before landing the lead role in “Summer.” “For years, I’d got to meetings in LA, and my dad would even say, ‘You know, you’re always going to these meetings. What ever comes of these meetings?’ And I’m like, ‘I know.’ But you kind of have to go. So I got so used to people saying ‘no’ that when Hallmark actually said ‘yes,’ it was such an amazing surprise,” she said. “And then it was such a big hit when it resonated with — I think a lot of children of the ’80s watch Hallmark — but even beyond that, I’m now running into older women who have no idea of my musical past, and they say, ‘I saw you play in that show ‘Summer of Dreams.’ It’s so much fun to have that new audience as well.” they ended up both doing Playboy after the movie came out and as friends wanted to do a shoot together, both not know what would happen next would squash the Rivalry  
Debbie Gibson had “Only in My Dreams.” Tiffany had a hit cover of “I Think We’re Alone Now.” Gibson donned her signature black hat, while Tiffany sported her trademark bright red locks. Both teen pop stars rose to fame in the ’80s, when big hair, ripped jeans and neon reigned supreme. During the height of their popularity, they had competing singles on the charts.  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 8:16 PM  
Debbie had smiled as she dressed for the shoot, smoothing down her dress and heading to the set, barely hiding her delighted squeal on seeing Tiffany. "I don't believe it.... Tiffy? Look at you."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 8:17 PM  
Tiffany finished her make up wearing a white dress and panties, gold belt, her red hair curled "girl, look at you!" laughing and hugging her friend tight  
"is that the famous black hat?" she saw it on the table  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 8:19 PM  
"Oh yeah.... can't go anywhere without it." Debbie laughed, watching her friend carefully. "I'll let you try it on when we're done pretending to give a damn about some photoshoot."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 8:20 PM  
"I love it, I brought the old jean jacket" Tiffany smiled laughing "I know right? I rather have some us time" smiling again  
"anything for the perverted fans getting off on omg Tiffany and Debbie!"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 8:23 PM  
"We could have a little fun..." Debbie teased, stroking Tiffany's cheek. "Imagine how they'd react to kissing."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 8:24 PM  
she blushed stroking Debbie's back "oh you mean if I did this?" Tiffany softly cupped her friend's cheeks kissing her  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 8:30 PM  
Debbie smiled, kissing back softly. "Exactly...."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 8:30 PM  
Tiffany smiled softly as she smooched Debbie "or a big middle finger up your cunt, like...omg Debbie that skank" laughing(edited)  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 8:52 PM  
Debbie laughed. "Who was it who got caught with her panties down again? Trashy Tiff." She was laughing even as she lead Tiffany to the photoshoot. "Stick to snogging, the rest we can try alone."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 8:53 PM  
"shut up Deb...God i'll show you trashy" laughing again and following, playfully grabbing her friend's neck like she was trying to strangle Debbie "snogging huh? how was England anyway?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 8:57 PM  
"Lonely." Debbie shrugged. "Nothing new there." She had fallen silent as they posed, smirking as she moved to kiss Tiffany's lips softly.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 8:57 PM  
"aww should have asked me to come" smiling and kissing back, holding her friend close, showing some tongue  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 8:58 PM  
Debbie hummed softly, letting the kiss deepen a little and giggling when the photographer let out a soft noise of arousal. "Want to play some more, Deb? See if we can't make mr photo get boner?"  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:02 PM  
Tiffany moaned, toes curling as she held Debbie's cheeks smiling at the arousal "sure lets make this guy hard as a rock" teasing and waving as she undressed  
"who had smelly feet during our pedi? Deborah"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 9:03 PM  
Debbie laughed, undressing and moving to spank Tiffany. "And who was it farted in front of a live audience?"  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:04 PM  
"omg..." spanking Debbie laughing and bending over to show her ass and pussy smirking  
"are your feet dirty Deborah?" biting her lip watching the guy  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 9:07 PM  
"Mmm, not right now..." Debbie laughed, moving to tease a hand over Tiffany's back, flirting with the guy a little before spanking Tiffany again.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:08 PM  
"bad girl" smiling and blushing being sexy "mmm you look so hot naked" gasping at the spanking then returning the favor  
"hey Mr….is your pants tight?"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 9:10 PM  
Debbie glanced back. "Clearly...." She laughed, leaning to whisper. "He's spanking it already and we haven't even fucked."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:14 PM  
Tiffany laughed "damn..." kissing Debbie again as she opened her legs more  
"damn big cock, Debbie behave you're turning him on" teasing and kissing deeper  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 9:49 PM  
"Says the woman who already got soaking wet?" Debbie teased, letting the kiss deepen before lightly teasing a finger over Tiffany's clit.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:50 PM  
Tiffany moaned smiling "doesn't take much at my age" licking Debbie's tongue, toes curling "mmm sweet lips"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 9:51 PM  
"Mmm, they'd feel better lower... when we're done here."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:51 PM  
"oh yeah" running her hands on her friend's chest, cupping those perky tits  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 9:53 PM  
Debbie smiled, spanking her friend again. "So... you think we got enough photos now? Mr sex pest?"  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:55 PM  
"I want more Deb" Tiffany smirked "we could play in that bed, let that guy remember this amazing day" laughing as he blushed, his balls hanging "wow"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 9:58 PM  
"Poor horny boy, let's do it." Debbie laughed, leading Tiffany towards the bed.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 9:59 PM  
smiling and patting his shoulder then heading to bed with Debbie "mmm" as she laid back pulling her girl ontop smiling big "I dare you to squeeze his dick Deb" spanking her  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:10 PM  
"Why tease the boy, I'd much rather tease you... miss waterfall pussy." Debbie laughed, sparing a few moments to tease the boy's cock before moving to spank her girl. "Now... can I focus on you, you big tease....?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:12 PM  
Tiffany laughed glaring and watching Debbie play with the boy's poor dick "damn you are such a tease Deborah" teasing and suckling her chest, jumping and loving the spanks staring up as she suckled  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:13 PM  
Debbie smiled, kissing Tiffany's neck before teasing her clit. "Horny girl."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:13 PM  
"mmmm your horny girl?" smiling big moaning  
"hey buddy" playfully pushing at the dick as the boy took shots, watching it bounce, suckling on her girl's neck then kissing her  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:15 PM  
"Is that a proposal?" Debbie asked with a smirk, kissing Tiffany before lightly fingering her girl.(edited)  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:16 PM  
"take it as you want Deb but yes, be my wife" smiling and kissing happily moaning "mmmm ohhhh yesss"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:22 PM  
"Mmm, marry me Tiff? because I'm going to say YES." Debbie smiled, upping her pace.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:23 PM  
"gladly, love you Debbie...so much" laying there watching the boy and her wifey "ahhhh"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:24 PM  
"More babe?" Debbie asked with a smile.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:27 PM  
"yeah bring that sassy mouth down to my pussy" smiling, playing with Debbie's hair "having fun there Mr? so much naked ass in here"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:30 PM  
Debbie smiled, kissing her way lower to suck on Tiffany's pussy.(edited)  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:31 PM  
toes curl again as her legs slide over her wifey's shoulders "mmmm babe I love you" smiling big for the pic, his cock just above her face "down boy" laughing "atleast you're not like that one guy that took pics and couldn't get it up"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:40 PM  
"Love you too Tiffypop." Debbie smiled, sucking her new wife's clit and lapping at her. "Poor boy's gonna need to go fuck the secretary soon."(edited)  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:42 PM  
laughing and winking at him as she arching moaning "mmm let him lay down and jack off"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:44 PM  
"He could use the seat." Debbie teased, upping her pace. "Let me taste you babe."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:50 PM  
Tiffany made room as the boy laid down watching and jacking off slowly "i'm all yours my love" pulling Debbie up for a kiss  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:52 PM  
Debbie smiled, kissing Tiffany and teasing her clit. "Cum for me babe."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:53 PM  
smirking "dare you to help the boy while you lick me" toes curling into Debbie's back squeaking  
the boy's dick was throbbing as he hang more "getting hot in here" laughing softly  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:58 PM  
"Mmm, so if I help the boy, do I get to fuck you again later?"  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 10:59 PM  
"anytime you want Deborah, hell...i'll help too"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 10:59 PM  
Debbie smiled, helping the boy and still getting her wife off.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 11:02 PM  
the boy moaned arching a bit "oooo horny boy" Tiffany smiled at Debbie as she came "ahhh" rubbing those hanging balls "lucky guy getting to hang with the girls" laughing and flicking the head with her other hand  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 11:07 PM  
"Mmm, help him out whilst I ride you babe?"  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 11:08 PM  
"ride me all night sexy woman" smiling and stroking slowly "beautiful thick head, look at this thing it's almost purple Debbie"  
offering her tits to Debbie  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 11:11 PM  
"Mmm, some young woman'll be very lucky." Debbie agreed, sucking her wife's tits as she rode her fingers.  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 11:12 PM  
"I know" smiling big, other hand playing with her wife's hair then started fingering her "mmmm wet much?" smirking and playfully poking Deb's cheek with the boy's dick "would be funny if he just sprayed"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 11:17 PM  
"For you, always...." Debbie smiled. "Mmm, we'd probs end up accidentally with kids."  
________________________________________

Tiffany DarwishToday at 11:18 PM  
laughing "yeah i'm too old to carry kids babe" the boy laughed a bit, Tiffany's toes curled in Debbie's hair "ooooo do my feet stink?"  
________________________________________

Debbie GibsonToday at 11:21 PM  
"Only a little." Debbie laughed, soon cumming.


	10. Stevie Nicks/Victoria Beckham Part 1

Stevie NicksLast Friday at 8:19 PM  
Stevie Nicks was the lead singer of Fleetwood Mac back in the 70s and 80s and was also successful in her solo career with her biggest hit "Edge of Seventeen" and also studied Witchcraft. Stevie was preparing for Fleetwood Mac's Tour as she was told she had a visitor "oh? bring her in" smiling and wearing all black  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamLast Friday at 8:24 PM  
Victoria, dressed in a simple white dress, had smiled as she entered the room. "Well, hello Stevie!" She was smiling, watching the manager leave before smiling again. "How are you, gorgeous?"  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksLast Friday at 8:27 PM  
"Victoria...wow a Spice Girl" smiling big, Stevie walked over to hug her friend "i'm great, getting a little older but I can still perform like it's the early days...girl you're the gorgeous one"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamLast Friday at 8:33 PM  
"Mmm. So you say." Victoria teased, kissing Stevie's cheek softly as they hugged. "Missed my fave witchy woman." She paused then added. "A girl gets bored pretending to be a clothes horse."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksLast Friday at 8:34 PM  
blushing at the kiss "aren't you the charmer and yeah the fashion world is booming though, how's the boys? still doing Soccer?" she asked then smiled again "not mixed up in the Spice Affairs?"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamLast Friday at 8:39 PM  
"Yeah, mostly having fun with David." Victoria shrugged. "I do the shows, of course... but I honestly miss being with other people."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksLast Friday at 8:42 PM  
"sorry about the break up I know the feeling...affair with Mick Fleetwood while being with my ex-boyfriend Lindsey,...but that's life, we live we learn Victoria" as she held Victoria's hands  
"so I seen Geri and Melanie got together? and I was gushing over Mel and Emma's babies, did you ever think about lesbianism?"(edited)  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamLast Friday at 9:02 PM  
"The girls seem happy." Victoria admitted, biting her lip before adding. "There's been... times." She paused, looking down at her hands in Stevie's her voice almost timid as she added a further. "I just don't know who'd want me."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksLast Friday at 9:07 PM  
"oh? tell me...please" as Stevie sat with her friend "I've also had a lesbian affair with Christine McVie in the 80s..." smiling softly kissing Victoria's hands "I like you"  
smiling again calling it a day "come back to my apartment Victoria"(edited)  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamLast Friday at 11:04 PM  
"Are you sure?" Victoria asked softly, sounding surprised before adding. "I'd... love to... if you are sure?"  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksLast Friday at 11:07 PM  
"i'm very sure, I can cook us a meal and we can talk more privately about this" Stevie smiled getting her bag and holding hands with Victoria leading her out of the studio and to her Apartment  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamLast Friday at 11:18 PM  
Victoria smiled softly, letting Stevie lead her away, waiting to be let in and kissing Stevie's cheek again lightly. "You are very kind."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksLast Friday at 11:20 PM  
"I can't help it, kindness goes a long way" smiling and blushing at the kiss "so...could you see yourself with an older woman, Victoria?"  
as she made some tea for them  
________________________________________  
August 31, 2019

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 12:09 AM  
"Depends... Christine... probably not." Victoria smiled, her voice light and sweet. "You... however... I would consider." She paused, grinning then added. "I've considered it before..."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 12:14 AM  
"we were very close, had some wine and one thing lead to another" Stevie turned smiling big "so you don't mind an old Witch then?" laughing softly and bringing the tea to the table sitting, pouring them each a cup "even at 71 i'm still in my prime you know"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 12:34 AM  
"Not when she's my Witch." Victoria smiled, following Stevie to a seat. "At least you didn't walk in on two of your bandmates..." She was smiling as she talked about catching Mel and Emma together, smiling softly. "Not that I really minded at first... until I just felt left behind." She was smiling as she added. "I'd much rather spend my time with my Witchy woman.... at least never make me feel lonely."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 12:37 AM  
"aww honey i'm sorry" sipping her tea, holding her friend's hand "well you could be my Poshy Fashionista anytime you like Victoria and wow....so you saw everything hmm?" rubbing her thumb on Victoria's "I adore you very much, love all of your music, your vocals are always on point and this coming from a raspy, deep voiced singer" smiling big as she leaned in to kiss her friend  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 12:56 AM  
"Everything... it wasn't fun." Victoria admitted, although she had blushed and smiled at Stevie's words. "You are so sweet." She murmured, kissing Stevie softly, stroking her cheek gently. "Can I... ask you something?"  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 12:58 AM  
"I can imagine when you're not used to something it can leave a lasting impression" enjoying her friend's lips against hers, taking another smooch then smiling "sure"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 1:07 AM  
"Would you..." She paused, taking a breath then pushing the words out. "Would you marry me?"  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 1:09 AM  
"oh darling..." smiling again and nodding with another kiss, her hand rubbing Victoria's long, smooth leg(edited)  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 1:18 AM  
Victoria smiled, blushing and kissing Stevie in reply. "I love you so much Stevie."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 1:19 AM  
"love you too Victoria...you are an adorable Mom and I am happy to help any way I can" pulling her wife in her lap kissing her again  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 1:55 AM  
Victoria giggled, sitting happily in Stevie's lap and kissing her sweetly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 1:56 AM  
loving that giggle "what have I done to deserve you beautiful? come on lets go to bed" finishing her tea  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 1:58 AM  
Victoria smiled, finishing her tea and standing to let Stevie lead her to bed.  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 2:00 AM  
Stevie stood and lead Victoria to the bedroom, turning the light low as she slipped off her boots then her long black dress wearing black laced panties  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 2:03 AM  
Victoria had smiled, watching as she undressed, fully naked under her slim, soft dress.  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 2:05 AM  
"you are so slim but very sexy...are you ok?" as she laid down letting her wife help her with her panties "I can come move to London with you"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 2:08 AM  
"I'll be okay... I have you now." Victoria smiled, moving to help Stevie out of her panties, kissing her softly. "I'd love to have you in London, my precious soul."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 2:12 AM  
Stevie had a nice trimmed bush and tanlines and was light skinned, smooth kissing back "mmm then we'll make arrangements, I have friends there with a studio I can use" her hand on Victoria's cheek kissing her again  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 2:53 AM  
Victoria smiled, kissing Stevie a little more deeply. "I still can't quite believe you said yes." She admitted with a smile, stroking a hand over Stevie's neck, kissing her gently again. "So beautiful."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 2:56 AM  
Stevie moaned moving a hand down to cup Victoria's ass "mmm I can't believe you had this longtime crush on me Victoria Adams-Nicks" knowing her wife would drop Beckham and use her maiden name and take hers "mmm" kissing back, flicking tongues  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 3:12 AM  
"You are wonderful, of course I had a crush." Victoria smiled. "How would you feel about me just being Victoria Nicks?" She smiled again as she added. "Adams feels... wrong now." She had giggled softly at Stevie's tongue flicks, responding in kind and letting herself relax.  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 3:15 AM  
"whichever fits you better my dear" Stevie smiled "understandable" moaning and slowly grinding, feeling her wife's cute feet on hers "ooo playing footsie?"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 3:19 AM  
"Mmm, yeah, a little... is that okay... you have such soft feets."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 3:20 AM  
"yes it's ok i have a little fetish myself dear" smiling big and wiggling her toes "you wanna get sexual with them?"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 3:24 AM  
"I... don't know how." Victoria admitted softly. "but we can try."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 3:26 AM  
"sucking, licking...i have watched many kinky videos...i'm not young Victoria" Stevie laughed softly "and there were shemales in the 70s and 80s too, i have seen Joan Jett naked on tour once"  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 1:17 PM  
"You'll have to teach me then." Victoria smiled, kissing Stevie's nose gently. "Oh? How did that feel?"  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksYesterday at 1:19 PM  
"I will do my best" smiling softly "it was at an afterparty, I gave her head, it was pretty risky but fun" kissing Victoria's nose then cupping a boob sucking on it  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamYesterday at 6:45 PM  
"Well, at least blowing doesn't end in babies." Victoria teased with a laugh, humming softly at Stevie's suckling.  
________________________________________  
September 1, 2019

Stevie NicksToday at 5:01 PM  
"yeah true but Joan is engaged to Orianthi, happy for her" smiling as she suckled and moved a hand to play with Victoria's clit  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamToday at 6:12 PM  
"They make a cute pair, don't they?" Victoria smiled, humming softly again. "Such soft hands."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksToday at 6:18 PM  
"they do" smiling again as she kept a gentle but good pace, kissing her wife again  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamToday at 6:21 PM  
Victoria smiled and kissed back, moaning softly. "Mmm, almost as cute as we'll be."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksToday at 6:24 PM  
"mmhmm love you Victoria" adding another finger, Stevie casted her spell staring into Victoria's eyes, offering her small chest  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamToday at 6:31 PM  
"Love you too Stevie." Victoria whispered, sucking at Stevie's chest even as she felt herself getting closer to release.  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksToday at 6:34 PM  
"mmm that feels so good, my breasts are so sensitive and soft from old age* "smiling and kissing her wife's forehead, curling a finger*  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamToday at 6:53 PM  
"You are perfect." Victoria whispered, soon cumming.  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksToday at 6:55 PM  
Stevie moved down to taste Victoria, licking softly as she came "mmm delicious" offering her fingers to Victoria  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamToday at 7:10 PM  
Victoria giggled, sucking Stevie's fingers lightly. "Mmm, thanks to you maybe."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksToday at 7:11 PM  
laughing softly "baby you are gorgeous and i'm lucky at my age to find someone to keep me company and to love and cherish my beautiful friend and wife" as she moved up to cuddle and kiss  
________________________________________

Victoria BeckhamToday at 7:13 PM  
Victoria smiled softly, kissing Stevie's nose. "Always loved you babe, always will."  
________________________________________

Stevie NicksToday at 7:13 PM  
"your boys are adorable too" kissing her wife's cheek cuddling.


	11. Gwen Stefani/Hayley Williams Part 1

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 4:28 PM  
Hayley had smiled, watching herself in the mirror as she practiced, she had smiled slightly to herself, knowing full well she was ready for what she wanted to do. She wanted to invite Gwen Stefani, her friend and sometimes kisser, over.  
She had smiled, sending the text instantly.

Samantha SmartYesterday at 4:30 PM  
Gwen was happy with being a Mom and not letting her divorce bother her, The lead singer of No Doubt and Harajuku lover was enjoying life close to 50 "ooo who could that be?" as she reached over checking her phone sitting in the bath reading Hayley's message smiling big then texting back -sure..see you there mwah :heart: -

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 4:32 PM  
Hayley had grinned at the reply, moving to change into clothes that were both tighter and easier to remove.

Samantha SmartYesterday at 4:34 PM  
Gwen got out to dry off and get dressed in a nice black and red dress, heels and her hair down and straightened, bright red lipstick as she then headed out to meet her friend, knocking

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 4:38 PM  
Hayley had smiled as she answered the door, stepping back to let Gwen in. "Hey gorgeous girl."

Samantha SmartYesterday at 4:39 PM  
"heyyy" Gwen smiled blushing and reaching for a hug "hey love the hair, I had that pink phase once, looking good girl, got that style"

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 4:44 PM  
Hayley laughed and posed playfully, locking them both safely inside before answering. "So, feel like a lil jam session... or just skip to the booze and smooching?"

Samantha SmartYesterday at 4:45 PM  
"mmmm smooching sounds fun and a little sip or two" smiling and cupping Hayley's cheeks, kissing her softly letting her taste the cherry lipstick

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 11:02 PM  
Hayley smiled, kissing Gwen softly. "Shall we have some wine then... and settle in for the night?"

Samantha SmartYesterday at 11:10 PM  
smiling and nodding "works for me" Gwen walked looking around, slipping her heels off "wow...beautiful home"

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 11:24 PM  
Hayley smiled. "Thank honey.... get comfy, I'll be back."

Samantha SmartYesterday at 11:25 PM  
"thank you" rubbing her friend's back then biting her lip checking that cute butt out before sitting with her feet up "just got a pedi earlier"

Tatevik The GamerYesterday at 11:42 PM  
*Sweet little feets." Hayley smiled, handing Gwen a drink before settling with her to drink a drink of her wine.

Samantha SmartYesterday at 11:43 PM  
giggling and wiggling them "mmm thanks Hayley...you know my boys love Guitar Hero and always jam to Misery Business, told them Mommy likes the girl that sings that song" winking as she took a drink  
"oh look" as she raised her dress, no panties to show her waxed pussy

Tatevik The GamerToday at 12:06 AM  
"Oh, do they wanna meet mommy's special friend?" Hayley asked with a smile, drinking. "Pretty little pussy.... all that for me?"

Samantha SmartToday at 12:08 AM  
"they do, big fans"Gwen smiled nodding and then slipped her dress off going naked as she drank "come on Hayley, all this sexual tension" leaning over to show her friend a good kiss

Tatevik The GamerToday at 12:20 AM  
Hayley smiled, finishing her wine and stripping, kissing Gwen. "Mmm, you sure you can handle all of this?"

Samantha SmartToday at 12:22 AM  
finishing hers smiling again and slowly straddling Hayley as she stripped, pouring some of her wine over her friend's tits them licking over them

Tatevik The GamerToday at 12:23 AM  
Hayley murred, cupping the back of Gwen's head. "Mmm, kinky."

Samantha SmartToday at 12:24 AM  
"mmm I want you Hayley Williams...sooo bad" slowly licking up for another kiss, adjusting to press her pussy against Hayley's

Tatevik The GamerToday at 12:28 AM  
"Bed may be more comfortable." Hayley teased, spanking Gwen.

Samantha SmartToday at 12:29 AM  
"yeah I seen that big bed you have" she smiled kissing Hayley, fingers in her girl's hair

Tatevik The GamerToday at 12:33 AM  
"So... should we go to bed?"  
Hayley asked, lightly teasing her friend's asshole before kissing her.

Samantha SmartToday at 12:37 AM  
giggling into the kiss, rubbing Hayley's pale chest, arching from the poke "lead the way" Gwen smiled  
"mmm" following as she stood holding hands with her girl, heading to bedroom "wanna feet how soft my feet are?"

Tatevik The GamerToday at 12:49 AM  
Hayley smirked, stealing another kiss and leading Gwen to bed, squeezing her hand gently. "Sure, you going to get into position for me so I can kiss those cute feets?"

Samantha SmartToday at 12:51 AM  
Gwen blushed kissing and squeezing back "mmm yeah" slowly crawling in bed, she laid back winking and offering her feets, spreading her toes

Tatevik The GamerToday at 12:57 AM  
Hayley smirked, kissing Gwen's feet softly, moving to rub against her. "Mmm, hi gorgeous."

Samantha SmartToday at 1:01 AM  
Gwen bit her lip wiggling them, loving that tongue "mmm hey precious" as she grabbing Hayley's cute ass "creamy skin, beautiful smile and silky blue hair, I love you Hayley" slowly grinding

Tatevik The GamerToday at 1:10 AM  
"I love you too Gwennie." Hayley smiled, kissing Gwen as they began to grind.

Gwen StefaniToday at 1:12 AM  
giggling and kissing back, moaning "mmm mind if I stay the night?" Gwen softly asking flicking her tongue over Hayley's drooling and sucking her girl's "mmm get the oil for us, i'll massage you with my feet"

Tatevik The GamerToday at 1:21 AM  
"I was hoping you would." Hayley admitted, humming at the tongue-play and sucking on Gwen's tongue softly. "Mmm, you sure you want to?" Hayley asked, moving only a little to go and find the oils, moving to oil them both up.

Gwen StefaniToday at 1:28 AM  
"I love you Hayley" humming at the tongue play aswell, moaning "I love that, so gentle" smiling with a kiss then she nodded "I been taking massage classes" smiling again kissing Hayley deep

Tatevik The GamerToday at 1:38 AM  
"I love you too Gwen." Hayley smiled, kissing Gwen again when Gwen reached for her. "Oooh, clever girl." She was smiling even as she let Gwen kiss her again, responding and letting the kiss slip deeper.

Gwen StefaniToday at 1:41 AM  
grabbing her girl's cute pale ass and oiling it, gripping "mmm yeah, figured it would come in handy" sucking Hayley's lips as they kissed melting and pressing chests hard, soaking wet from excitement

Tatevik The GamerToday at 1:49 AM  
"You wanted to make me melt for you right?"

Gwen StefaniToday at 1:51 AM  
"that was the plan, the boys adore you and love your music....Kingston learned all the chords for your songs, natural talent from his Dad but amazing" Gwen nodding smiling as she moved back to get Hayley on her belly, playfully straddling and sliding back and forth on her ass, licking her ear  
"love that thick clitty"

Tatevik The GamerToday at 1:54 AM  
Hayley moaned softly. "Mmm, we could grind some more... unless you'd rather ride a strap?"

Gwen StefaniToday at 1:57 AM  
"ooo wanna give me that dick? i'm so tight even after 3 kids" she giggled moving down to lick Hayley's asshole and suckle that clitty "mmm fuck me with this for a bit and get me ready"  
cupping that ass while sucking hard

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:00 AM  
"Mmm, you are such a hottie." Hayley moaned softly.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:03 AM  
"you too Ms. Williams" Gwen smiled kissing back up and cupping Hayley's tits kissing her deep, toes curling on her girl's toes

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:05 AM  
"Mmm... Ms Stefani... my hot girlfriend." Hayley purred, kissing Gwen and upping her pace.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:05 AM  
as she kissed her girl, laying back and letting Hayley take over, feet on her ass  
"fuck me"

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:12 AM  
"Want that strap babe? you feel so wet..."

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:15 AM  
"mmm sure" Gwen's hair was messy from their making out, pushing Hayley's hair back "I love you so much Hayley" as she pulled her legs back offering her feet

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:19 AM  
"I love you too babe." Hayley promised, moving to tease the strap against Gwen before pushing in, kissing her feet softly.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:20 AM  
Gwen's toes curled as she giggled and then moaned "ohhhhh yesss baby" sticking a toe in her girl's mouth, biting her lip

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:22 AM  
Hayley smiled, kissing Gwen's toes and upping her pace.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:25 AM  
smiling big and squeaking, playing with her tits, pinching playfully "you're so adorable and sexy Hayley" rubbing her feet against Hayley's cheeks and tongue

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:27 AM  
"Mmm, says the sweetest, sexiest lady I ever met?" Hayley teased, upping her pace a lil more.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:30 AM  
"imagine smelling them and peeling my socks off" Gwen teased between breaths and moans blushing and sweating a bit, pulling her girl down, loving the smacks of their hips "Marry me then" smiling

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:31 AM  
"You know I'd just wash them for you." Hayley teased, pausing to consider her answer. "Mmm, only if you marry me right back."

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:32 AM  
"i'd worship your smell" smirking and accepting with a deep kiss cumming

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:33 AM  
Hayley smiled, kissing Gwen. "Mmm, my beautiful wife."

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:34 AM  
Gwen smiled "mmm taste my pussy, all soft and waxed for you"  
softly suckling her wife's tits

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:41 AM  
"You sure you can handle that?" Hayley teased.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:42 AM  
playfully biting and smacking Hayley's ass giggling "eat me nasty"  
smirking "show me what you can do with that sexy mouth" kissing it

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:44 AM  
Hayley smiled, kissing Gwen before moving to suck at her wife's clit.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:45 AM  
"k this is off the wall...but...who's dick was bigger?" laying back with her feet on her wife's back, holding her head moaning

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:47 AM  
"What do you mean Gwennie?" Hayley asked, still focused on pleasing her wife.

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:48 AM  
"well in my band...Tony had a big dick...so i'm asking with your boys who was bigger..just making convo" Gwen's toes curled hard as she came again screaming

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:52 AM  
Hayley smirked. "Well, Zac always seemed to think his dick was best."

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:54 AM  
giggling "I figured you'd put Zac on the pedestal" playfully sitting up and getting ontop of Hayley, Gwen kissing her wife hard

Tatevik The GamerToday at 2:57 AM  
Hayley smiled, kissing back. "Mmm, I still prefer you."

Gwen StefaniToday at 2:58 AM  
"I prefer you and your big dick" smiling and cuddling, offering her tits and neck

Tatevik The GamerToday at 3:04 AM  
Hayley smiled, kissing Gwen's neck softly.  
"Sleepy babe?"

Gwen StefaniToday at 3:04 AM  
"mmmm baby yeah long day but so happy to be in your arms" Gwen smiled rubbing her feet on Hayley's yawning a bit  
"bite them" smirking and offering her tits

Tatevik The GamerToday at 3:07 AM  
Hayley smiled, nipping at Gwen's chest.

Gwen StefaniToday at 3:09 AM  
she squeaked giggling, moving Hayley's hair back "mmmm I love you so much, lets sleep and we can have a 69 breakfast"

Tatevik The GamerToday at 3:09 AM  
"Mmm, can't wait to spoil my girl."

Gwen StefaniToday at 3:11 AM  
"me neither" cuddling up close kissing her wife.


End file.
